Lockdown
by Black Burning Chaos
Summary: [COMPLETED]Seaview High the safest school in the country. Best known for it's basketball team. But, all that will change when someone brings a gun to school and breaks the silence with a gun shot. . .MileyxJake OCxOliverxLillyxOC
1. Chapter One

**Lockdown**

**Summary****-****Seaview High; the safest school in the country. Best known for it's basketball team. But, all that will change when someone brings a gun to school and breaks the silence with a gun shot. . .MileyxJake OliverxLilly**

**-**

_**Prologue**_

_Blake Anderson, the newest kid in the Freshman class, was mad._

_No, mad was an understatement . . .He was __pissed_

_He stared up at Seaview High School, a look of pure hatred on his face. He brushed his blond/white hair out of his eyes and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets._

"_My life turned to living hell as soon as I came here" he muttered, his blue eyes cold. "One more day here is one less day I have to come back."_

_He looked around at all of the people that passed him. _

_Goths._

_Jocks._

_Preps._

_Braniacs._

_They all thought they were too good for him. No one liked him. Well, except for three people. Miley Stewart, Oliver Oaken, and Lilly Truscott. They befriended him the firs day he went to Seaview. Even when he was labeled a loser, did they stay. _

_They didn't know how much that hurt. Being called a loser. It hurt so bad he wished he could die right then. But, it didn't hurt as bad as seeing the look on his dad's face when he was getting beat up outside the front of his school. His dad knew. His dad knew how big of a loser he was._

"_They're all going to pay" Blake whispered pulling his black sweatshirt over the pockets of his jeans. He didn't want anybody to see the gun. . ._

-

**Chapter One-Miley Stewart**

"I'll see you later, dad!" I called as I grabbed my back pack from by the front door. "I'll be heading to the beach right after school, so I'll be home by around 6:30!"

I smiled as the California air blew across my face, making the air around me feel just a little cooler. I tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear and rushed down to the end of my driveway where my two best friends were waiting.

Oliver Oaken and Lilly Truscott. As usual, Lilly had a skateboard under her foot.

"It's about time. Come on, let's go. High school isn't going to wait for us" Lilly said rolling her eyes, although a smile was on her face.

"Sorry about that, guys. Jackson took _forever_ in the shower this morning" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Jackson" Oliver said in a sympathetic way slowly shaking his head like a concerned parent.

I laughed and the three of us started the ten minute walk to Seaview High School. We're Freshman and loving it!

My name is Miley Stewart. I'm fourteen years old and I'm a Freshman at Seaview High School. I moved to Malibu when I was six years old. I love my life and I love my alternate life. I'm Hannah Montana you know.

We arrived at Seaview High and immediately spotted Amber and Ashley, the most popular girls in our class, laughing about something. The kids around them snickered. I motioned to Lilly and Oliver to follow me. We walked over and looked over the shoulders of the by standers.

"Not again" I moaned. Oliver and Lilly noticed too.

We immediately rushed over to the group of kids and saw that they were beating some kid up. I recognized him. He was my newest friend, Blake Anderson.

"Stop it! Get off him!" Oliver cried as he, Lilly and I grabbed onto the three boy sand pulled them off of Blake.

"Geek! We'll get you later" one of the boys spat. "You'll pay for asking out my girl." The boy was Miles Johnson. His girlfriend was Ashley.

"You asked out, Ashley?! Sweet nibblets, she's like one of the most popular girls in High School" I cried, grabbing a hold of one of Blake's arms.

Lilly grabbed his other arm and we helped him to his feet. His blond/white hair was falling into his blue eyes. He had a scratch across his left cheek and his lip was split.

"Don't rub it in" he said bitterly, spitting blood onto the floor. Oliver winced and grabbed his books and stuff. When he straightened, he noticed the dent in the row of lockers behind Blake.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt" he commented. Lilly and I looked to where his eyes were fixed and we gasped in shock at the bent locker door.

"It feels worse" Blake replied in a dark tone as Oliver handed him his books. "Thanks. I'll be a little late to class. I'm going to the nurse."

"Ok, we'll tell the teacher for you" I replied with a nod. He gave me a warm smile. I could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks, Miles" he said quietly.

I nodded and Oliver, Lilly, and I hurried to our class. I got the feeling that Blake was watching us. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that he was. He was staring after us with an unrecognizable look on his face. But, his eyes were so piercing, that I had to look away.

-

"Lunch time. Why couldn't it be taco day?" Oliver complained as we sat down at our 'usual table.' I stared at the brown mush on my plate that was _supposed_ to be meatloaf.

"I wish it was" I whined, pouting. I stabbed at the hunk of meat and made a face.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" Lilly said breathlessly, rushing up to our table. Oliver smiled warmly at her.

"Yay! My life has meaning" he cried in a desperate tone. Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"Glad to hear it O gift from god!" she replied.

I covered my mouth with my hand and tried my hardest not to laugh out loud. It was obvious that Oliver and Lilly liked each other.

"Hey, Miley"

I turned with a smile on my face, but my smile faded immediately when I saw who it was.

"Jake Ryan" I replied with a nod.

"I can't wait for our English class. I heard we're going to be acting out Romeo and Juliet. Guess who Romeo is?" Jake said with a smile.

"Guess who'd rather kiss a frog?" I shot back with a smile.

OK, the thing here is I _really, really_ like Jake. But, I didn't want to admit it to him because I heard that he liked some other girl. So, why try on a lost cause?

I raised an eyebrow as Jake winced and clutched his heart. He made a face of pain and leaned against the table. He looked at me through one eye.

"I'm not sure if you heard it, but you just broke my heart" Jake said, taking in deep breaths.

"And I don't care. Buh bi now" I replied, giving a small wave. Jake shook his head and walked off. I turned back to my lunch and noticed the look on Lilly and Oliver's face.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"When are you going to tell Jake you like him?" Lilly asked.

"When you tell Oliver you like him" I replied, amused. Oliver and Lilly blushed.

"I don't like Oliver that way. He's my best bud. It'd be too weird if we started dating" Lilly replied.

"Right" I said rolling my eyes. I started into my meatloaf. But, I had to force myself to swallow it; it was so bad. "Have any of you seen Blake?"

"Not since this morning" Oliver replied.

"I wonder how he's doing?" Lilly added.

The three of us turned at the sound of laughter. My heart sank when I took in what happened. Blake was lying on the floor, his face in his tray of food. Some of the jocks were dumping what was left of their lunch onto his back.

"Oh, Blake" I whispered.

Blake lifted his head from his tray and sent the jocks a death glare. They just laughed harder and left the cafeteria as the bell rang. Blake got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, using the doors on the other side of the room.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to class" Lilly said quietly.

Oliver and I nodded and followed her out of the cafeteria. We went our separate ways, Oliver and Lilly in one, me in the other. I got my books from my locker and headed towards the English room when some kids ran by me, knocking my books out of my arms.

"Jerks" I mumbled bending down to pick them up.

"Don't do it, man. Don't do it."

I turned around and saw some kid, backing down the hallway from around the corner. He had his hands up defensively and had a scared look on his face. I jumped at a loud cracking sound. I watched the boy fall to the floor, his hand covering his right arm. Kids ran by me, screaming. One word came to my mind then:

_Gunshot_.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two-Oliver Oaken**

I groaned as I heard my alarm clock start to beep next to my head. I blindly reached for it, hitting the snooze button.

"_Oliver Oscar Oaken_! _Get up, now_!"

I jumped. I hated it when my mom was mad. She always used her man voice when she was mad.

"OK, mom, I'm up" I said, slowly getting out of bed.

I stumbled over to my closet and tried to look for an outfit I was sure the ladies would like. I was keen on finding someone to ride the 'Ollie Trollie' soon. I already had one girl in mind, my best friend Lilly Truscott.

But, I wasn't going to admit that I liked her to her or anyone else. I mean, what if she didn't like me back? And if she did like me back and we did start dating, then what would happen with our friendship if we broke up?

I quickly changed and grabbed my backpack, rushing down the stairs. I carefully avoided my mom and soon was out the door on the way to Miley Stewart's house. Miley was my other best friend. Lilly and I always waited for her at the end of the driveway so we could walk to school together.

Lilly was already waiting at the end of Miley's driveway when I showed up. She tuned and smiled at me, the smile that I always loved. As usual, she had a skateboard under her foot. She hardly went anywhere without it.

"Hey, Lilly" I greeted.

"Hey, Oliver. How are you this morning?" Lilly replied giving me a warm smile.

"Waking up to my mom's 'mn voice' is not the best way to start a morning" I replied with a shudder. Lilly laughed into her palm.

"That has to suck" she said in between laughs.

"Trust me. You don't know the half of it" I replied, shaking my head. This is really the only time that Lilly and I were alone together. It felt really. . .nice.

"Hey, Oliver can I ask you something?" Lilly said hesitantly, staring at her skateboard.

"Anything" I replied with a shrug. "You can tell me anything, Lilly."

"Well, it's like this" Lilly hesitated. She looked up at me through he bangs.

"Spit it out, Lilly" I said with a little laugh. "Come on, I think I can handle whatever you're going to say."

"Well. . .would you uh-"

I turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Miley rushing towards us. I think I heard Lilly let out a sigh of relief but I'm not really sure.

"It's about time. Come on, let's go. High school isn't going to wait for us" Lilly said rolling her eyes, although a smile was on her face.

"Sorry about that, guys. Jackson took _forever_ in the shower this morning" Miley replied, rolling my eyes.

"Jackson" I said in a sympathetic way slowly shaking his head like a concerned parent. Miley laughed and the three of us started towards Seaview High School.

My name is Oliver Oaken. I'm fourteen and a half and I'm a Freshman at Seaview High School. And guess what? I'm in love with my best friend.

The three of us arrived at Seaview High and immediately spotted Amber and Ashley, the most popular girls in our class, laughing about something. The kids around them were laughing and pointing at something. Or _someone_. I followed Miley and Lilly over to the group of kids. I looked over the shoulders of the group of kids and held back a groan.

"Not again" Miley moaned. Lilly and I let out a big sigh.

Lilly, Miley, and I exchanged nods and we immediately rushed over to the group of kids and saw that they were beating some kid up. I recognized him. He was my newest friend, Blake Anderson. He was kind of shy but was fun to be around.

"Stop it! Get off him!" I cried as Lilly and I grabbed onto the three boys and pulled them off of Blake.

"Geek! We'll get you later" one of the boys spat. "You'll pay for asking out my girl." The boy was Miles Johnson. His girlfriend was Ashley.

"You asked out, Ashley?! Sweet nibblets, she's like one of the most popular girls in High School" Miley cried, grabbing a hold of one of Blake's arms.

Lilly grabbed his other arm and she and Miley helped him to his feet. His blond/white hair was falling into his blue eyes. He had a scratch across his left cheek and his lip was split.

"Don't rub it in" he said bitterly, spitting blood onto the floor. I winced as I looked at the specks of blood and grabbed his books and stuff. When I straightened, I noticed the dent in the row of lockers behind Blake.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt" I commented with a cringe. '_Why do people enjoy beating up kids that are weaker than them?_'

Lilly and Miley looked to where his eyes were fixed and they gasped in shock at the bent locker door; eyes growing wide.

"It feels worse" Blake replied in a dark tone as Oliver handed him his books. "Thanks. I'll be a little late to class. I'm going to the nurse."

"Ok, we'll tell the teacher for you" I replied with a nod. He gave me a warm smile. I could see the gratitude in his eyes.

"Thanks, Miles" he said quietly.

Now, I'm not sure about this, but I think Blake likes Miley. He always seems to shy away from her and talk to her in a really soft voice when she's around. If only she'd notice what a great guy he was.

-

"Lunch time. Why couldn't it be taco day?" I complained as Miley and I sat down at our 'usual table.' Miley stared at the brown mush on her plate that was _supposed_ to be meatloaf.

"I wish it was" she whined, pouting. She stabbed at the hunk of meat and made a face.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" Lilly said breathlessly, rushing up to our table. I smiled warmly at her. '_Now, let's see if she'll flirt with me_'

"Yay! My life has meaning" I cried in a desperate tone. Lilly laughed and shook her head.

"Glad to hear it O gift from god!" she replied. '_Yep, that was definitely a flirt_' I saw the look on Miley's face and continued with my lunch, trying to stop myself from blushing.

Miley covered her mouth with her hand and tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. It was obvious that she was losing _that_ war.

"Hey, Miley"

Miley turned with a smile on her face, but her smile faded immediately when she saw who it was.

"Jake Ryan" she replied with a nod.

"This'll be interesting" I whispered to Lilly. She nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyebrows raised in an amused look.

"I can't wait for our English class. I heard we're going to be acting out Romeo and Juliet. Guess who Romeo is?" Jake said with a smile. I turned my head and pretended to gag. Lilly laughed quietly.

"Guess who'd rather kiss a frog?" Miley shot back with a smile.

Strike One.

I raised an eyebrow as Jake winced and clutched his heart. He made a face of pain and leaned against the table. He looked at me through one eye.

"I'm not sure if you heard it, but you just broke my heart" Jake said, taking in deep breaths.

Strike Two.

"And I don't care. Buh bi now" I replied, giving a small wave. Jake shook his head and walked off.

Strike Three. . .he's out!

"What?" Miley asked innocently. Well, she tried to be innocent.

"When are you going to tell Jake you like him?" Lilly asked. I took a sip of my lemonade as I watched Miley squirm in her seat.

"When you tell Oliver you like him" She replied, amused.

I sucked on the liquid so hard, it went shooting down my throat. I coughed hard and pulled the straw away from my mouth. '_Does she like me back_?'

"I don't like Oliver that way. He's my best bud. It'd be too weird if we started dating" Lilly replied.

'_Guess not. If only you knew how I felt_.'

"Right" Miley said rolling her eyes. I could tell she didn't believe what Lilly said. Hell, I didn't care either. I had this feeling for a while that she liked me back. "Have any of you seen Blake?"

"Not since this morning" I replied, shaking my head.

"I wonder how he's doing" Lilly added.

The three of us turned at the sound of laughter. I let out a heavy sigh once I realized what was going on. Blake was lying on the floor, his face in his tray of food. Some of the jocks were dumping what was left of their lunch onto his back.

"Oh, Blake" Miley whispered.

"When are they going to give the guy a break?" I asked.

I pounded my fists on the table in anger. Lilly put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I relaxed immediately. She was the only one that could make me do that.

Blake lifted his head from his tray and sent the jocks a death glare. They just laughed harder and left the cafeteria as the bell rang. Blake got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, using the doors on the other side of the room.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to class" Lilly said quietly.

Miley and I nodded and followed her out of the cafeteria. We went our separate ways, Miley in one, Lilly and I in the another. We got our books from our locker and headed towards the History room when Lilly turned towards me.

"Oliver, about this morning" she said quietly.

"What about it?" I asked, confused turning to her. Then, I knew what she meant. "What were you trying to ask me?"

"Well, I was going to ask if. . .uh. Would you-"

"Would I?" I prompted.

I gave Lilly a weird look as she stopped walking, her jaw dropped. I followed her gaze and felt my heart stop beating. I swear it did.

Some kid was standing in the middle of the hallway, a gun in his hand. He was pointing it at someone behind me. I turned around and saw that it was one of the jocks.

"Don't do it, man. Don't do it" the jock said in a shaky voice. I watched as the boy tightened his finger around the trigger.

"Run, Lilly!" I yelled, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Hearing my scream, kids looked up and saw the gun, starting to run in different directions. Lilly and I turned around and started to run, trying to fight the crowd. I jumped at a loud cracking sound. I heard Lilly scream and then she disappeared in the crowd.

'_God, please let Lilly be ok_'


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three-I Truscott**

"Lilly, mom says you have to get up _right now_" a voice said in my ear.

"How can I do that _if you're on my stomach?" _I asked in reply._ "Bailey get off me!" _I pushed my younger sister to the floor and sat up. "Man, you're a pain."

"Takes one to know one" was her smart remark. I shook my head and pushed her out the door.

"Seven year olds" I whispered, shaking my head.

I locked my door so she wouldn't get back in. I love Bailey and everything, but she just invades my space. Touching everything _and breaking_ everything. I walked over to my closet and stubbed my toe on my computer chair.

"Ow!" I yelled jumping up and down. I waited for the pain to ease a little before I set it back down on the plush carpet. "Stupid chair."

I quickly changed and grabbed my backpack, rushing down the stairs. Mom was at the stove making breakfast for herself. Bailey was already eating her cereal.

"Morning" I called as I grabbed my favorite cereal out of the pantry. Cocoa Puffs, who could resist it?

"Good morning, Lilly. Did you finish your book report?" mom asked, giving me a kiss on the side of the head.

"Yep. I spent all night on it too" I replied, pointing to the kitchen table.

"That's good" mom replied with a smile.

I reached into the cabinet for my favorite cereal bowl. But, in my haste to get it, it went sliding out of my hands and crashed to the floor, breaking.

"Aw, man" I moaned, taking a step back.

"I'll get the broom" Bailey said, pushing her chair away from the table. She pushed the table so hard, the carton of milk fell over onto the table. . .soaking my book report in seconds.

"Oh no! My book report!" I yelled, rushing over to the table. "You did that on purpose!"

"Honest, I didn't" Bailey replied, eyes wide.

"Lilly, I'll send your teacher an e-mail explaining why you don't have your report. Just go on to school before you're late" mom said with a heavy sigh.

"Fine" I mumbled, grabbing my backpack.

"Looks like you're going to have a bad day today" Bailey remarked.

"Shut up, Bailey" I snapped and headed out he front door, slamming it shut behind me.

I rushed to the side of the house and grabbed my skateboard. I stepped onto it and headed over to my best friend's house: Miley Stewart. There me and my other best friend, Oliver Oaken, wait for Miley and the three of us walk to school together.

Oliver. . .

Just thinking about his name gave me the chills. I know what you're thinking. How can a tomboy fall in love? Well, it's true. I'm in love with Oliver Oscar Oaken. I don't know what about him I like the best. I just like being around him. But, I'm not going to tell him that. He doesn't like me back. And if we _did_ go out and things went wrong, our friendship will be blown for the rest of our lives.

Oliver showed up about five minutes after I arrived at Miley's. In those five minutes I did some serious thinking. I was going to tell Oliver that I liked him. If I kept this secret for too long, I might explode. Sweet, he's wearing his purple polo today. I loved that shirt. It really brought out his eyes. . .

"Hey, Lilly" Oliver greeted. Man, I loved how my name rolled off his tongue.

"Hey, Oliver. How are you this morning?" I replied giving him a warm smile.

"Waking up to my mom's 'man voice' is not the best way to start a morning" Oliver replied with a shudder. I laughed into my palm. His mom's 'man voice' _was_ pretty scary.

"That has to suck" I said in between laughs.

"Trust me. You don't know the half of it" he replied, shaking his head.

'_It's now or never, Lilly_'

"Hey, Oliver can I ask you something?" I said hesitantly, staring at my skateboard. I just couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

"Anything" Oliver replied with a shrug. "You can tell me anything, Lilly."

"Well, it's like this" I hesitated.

"Spit it out, Lilly" Oliver said with a little laugh. "Come on, I think I can handle whatever you're going to say."

"Well. . .would you uh-"

I turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Miley rushing towards us.

"It's about time. Come on, let's go. High school isn't going to wait for us" I said rolling my eyes, although a smile was on my face.

'_Saved. Thanks Miley. I don't think I could have gone through with that_.'

"Sorry about that, guys. Jackson took _forever_ in the shower this morning" Miley replied, rolling my eyes.

"Jackson" Oliver said in a sympathetic way slowly shaking his head like a concerned parent. Miley laughed and the three of us started towards Seaview High School.

My name is Lilly Truscott. I'm fourteen years old and I'm a Freshman at Seaview High School. And guess what? I'm in love with my best friend.

The three of us arrived at Seaview High and immediately spotted Amber and Ashley, the most popular girls in our class, laughing about something. The kids around them were laughing and pointing at something. Or _someone_. I followed Miley and Oliver over to the group of kids. I looked over the shoulders of the group of kids and my eyes widened at the sight.

"Not again" Miley moaned. Oliver and I let out a big sigh.

Oliver, Miley, and I exchanged nods and we immediately rushed over to the group of kids and saw that they were beating some kid up. I recognized him. He was my newest friend, Blake Anderson. He was kind of shy but was fun to be around.

"Stop it! Get off him!" Oliver cried as he and I grabbed onto the three boys and pulled them off of Blake.

"Geek! We'll get you later" one of the boys spat. "You'll pay for asking out my girl." The boy was Miles Johnson. His girlfriend was Ashley.

"You asked out, Ashley?! Sweet nibblets, she's like one of the most popular girls in High School" Miley cried, grabbing a hold of one of Blake's arms.

I grabbed his other arm and Miley and I helped him to his feet. His blond/white hair was falling into his blue eyes. He had a scratch across his left cheek and his lip was split. I think a shiner was forming around his eye too.

"Don't rub it in" he said bitterly, spitting blood onto the floor.

Oliver winced as he looked at the specks of blood and grabbed his books and stuff. When he straightened, he noticed the dent in the row of lockers behind Blake.

"Ouch, that looked like it hurt" he commented with a cringe.

Miley and I looked to where his eyes were fixed and we gasped in shock at the bent locker door; eyes growing wide.

'_When will kids stop beating up the ones that are weaker than them_?'

"It feels worse" Blake replied in a dark tone as Oliver handed him his books. "Thanks. I'll be a little late to class. I'm going to the nurse."

"Ok, we'll tell the teacher for you" Miley replied with a nod. He gave her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Miles" he said quietly.

Ding, ding, ding, ding. Lightbulb, lightbulb. I think Blake likes Miley. He always seems to shy away from her and talk to her in a really soft voice when she's around. If only she'd notice what a great guy he was.

-

I rushed out of the English room. The teacher kept me late, asking why I didn't have my book report. I repeated everything that happened this morning and also said how mom should have sent the teacher an e-mail.

"Sorry, Lilly. But, I didn't get any e-mail. I'm going to have to give you an F" my teacher replied.

I groaned and left the room. I rushed to my locker and put up my stuff. I was already late to meeting Oliver and Miley.

"Thanks a bunch mom. Now, I'm probably going to fail the class. Boy, this really _is_ turning out to be a bad day" I whispered as I rushed into the cafeteria and got in the lunch line. I made face at the meatloaf that was slapped onto my tray. "It's better than nothing."

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" I said breathlessly, rushing up to our table.

"Yay! My life has meaning" Oliver cried in a desperate tone. I laughed and shook my head as I sat down.

"Glad to hear it O gift from god!" I replied with a smile. I saw the look on Miley's face and continued with my lunch, trying to stop myself from blushing.

Miley covered her mouth with her hand and tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. It was obvious that she was losing _that_ war.

"Hey, Miley"

Miley turned with a smile on her face, but her smile faded immediately when she saw who it was.

"Jake Ryan" she replied with a nod.

"This'll be interesting" Oliver whispered to me. His breath smell liked sweet tortilla chips. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest, eyebrows raised in an amused look.

"I can't wait for our English class. I heard we're going to be acting out Romeo and Juliet. Guess who Romeo is?" Jake said with a smile.

Oliver turned his head and pretended to gag. I laughed quietly. I loved Oliver's jokes. Sure, Oliver and I were friends with Jake, _The Zombie Slayer_, but, we didn't like how conceded he was at times.

"Guess who'd rather kiss a frog?" Miley shot back with a smile.

"Ooh" I hissed. That was kind of harsh.

I furrowed my eyebrows as Jake winced and clutched his heart. He made a face of pain and leaned against the table. He looked at Miley through one eye. '_What the heck is he doing_?'

"I'm not sure if you heard it, but you just broke my heart" Jake said, taking in deep breaths.

"And I don't care. Buh bi now" Miley replied, giving a small wave. Jake shook his head and walked off.

"That was _really_ harsh" I said to myself.

"What?" Miley asked innocently as she turned to face Oliver and I. Well, she tried to be innocent.

"When are you going to tell Jake you like him?" I asked. I rasied a forkful of meatloaf to my mouth..

"When you tell Oliver you like him" she replied, amused.

The mass of meatloaf on my fork dropped off into my lap as I stared at Miley. I could feel myself blushing; but I couldn't look at Oliver. '_Does he like me back_?'

"I don't like Oliver that way. He's my best bud. It'd be too weird if we started dating" I replied quickly.

"Right" Miley said rolling her eyes. I could tell she didn't believe what I said. Hell, I didn't care either. I had this feeling for a while that Oliver liked me back. "Have any of you seen Blake?"

"Not since this morning" Oliver replied, shaking his head.

"I wonder how he's doing" I added.

The three of us turned at the sound of laughter. I cringed once I realized what was going on. Blake was lying on the floor, his face in his tray of food. Some of the jocks were dumping what was left of their lunch onto his back.

"Oh, Blake" I heard Miley whispered.

"When are they going to give the guy a break?" Oliver asked.

He pounded his fists on the table in anger. I had never seen him so mad before. It kind of scared me. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder and I felt him relax immediately.

Blake lifted his head from his tray and sent the jocks a death glare. They just laughed harder and left the cafeteria as the bell rang. Blake got up and rushed out of the cafeteria, using the doors on the other side of the room.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to class" I said quietly.

Miley and Oliver nodded and followed me out of the cafeteria. We went our separate ways, Miley in one, Oliver and I in another. We got our books from our locker and headed towards the History room when I turned towards Oliver.

'_Ok, Lilly, let's try this again. There will be no interruptions_'

"Oliver, about this morning" I said quietly.

"What about it?" Oliver asked looking confused. "What were you trying to ask me?"

"Well, I was going to ask if. . .uh. Would you-"I stopped walking, staring down the hall at some kid. He had a black gun pointed at something behind me. I was too afraid to look. Hell, I was to afraid to do anything except stand there.

"Would I?" Oliver prompted. Then, Oliver saw it too.

"Don't do it, man. Don't do it" a voice said in a shaky voice. I watched as the boy tightened his finger around the trigger.

"Run, Lilly!" Oliver yelled, putting my hand on her shoulder. I snapped back into reality and started to shake.

Hearing Oliver's scream, kids looked up and saw the gun and started to run in different directions. Oliver and I turned around and started to run, trying to fight the crowd. I jumped at a loud cracking sound. I couldn't help myself. I let out a loud scream and then someone crashed into me, knocking me to the floor. I screamed as kids literally ran over me.

'_God, please let Oliver be ok_'


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: OK, this is the last chapter of someone's P.O.V. I don't really liked Jake Ryan so I'm not going to put his P.O.V in this story, although his being in the story is a key part.**

-

**Chapter Four: Blake Anderson**

I sighed heavily when I heard my alarm clock ringing. I looked over at the clock. 6:45. I _really_ wasn't in the mood to go to school. I never was. Do you want to know why? I'm the geek at school. The loser. The one that everybody loved picking on but hated being around.

I'm a Freshman at Seaview High School. I'm fourteen years old. I started attending Seaview High about a month and a half ago. When I first got there, I was already dubbed the geek of the school. Glorious, huh?

"Blake, if you don't get up now you're going to be late" I heard my mom call.

"Good. I'd rather quit" I mumbled. "But, I _do_ need my education." I got up out of bed and quickly changed.

Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out

West Side Walk It Out  
South Side Walk It Out  
East Side Walk It Out  
North Side Walk It Out

Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk It Out  
Now Walk-

"Hello?" I asked, picking up my cell phone. "Oh, hey man. Yeah, I'm coming today. You want me to do what? No, he does, he has some. Are you sure? Ok, I'll bring them. Later."

I closed my cell phone and tossed it onto my bed. I brushed my hair away from my face and headed into the kitchen. Mom and dad were already sitting at the table. Mom looked up and gave me a smile. Dad didn't look at me at all.

"Morning" I said quietly.

"Good morning Blake. Did you have a peaceful sleep?" mom asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"I've slept better" I replied with a shrug.

I turned and looked at my dad. I let out an impatient sigh. Ever since my dad found out how big of a loser I was, he stopped talking to me. How did he find out I was a loser? He came to school to pick me up and watched me getting beat up. I know, that sucks.

"I don't have time for breakfast, mom. I'm going to grab my books and go" I said quietly.

"OK, sweetie" mom said quietly and kissed me on the forehead.

I cringed, but gave my mom a smile anyway. I rushed back up the stairs into my room and got together my things. I stared hard at the faint blood stains on some of my books. I remember that day well.

**Flashback**

"_Come here you little freak"_

_I grunted in pain as a foot was slammed into my stomach. I doubled over in pain, my arms wrapped around my stomach. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain. Someone intertwined their fingers into my hair and pulled my head up._

"_This is for making me fail that test, faggot!" someone with piercing blue eyes said. He sucked back and spat in my face. I recoiled, lashing out my arm. "Stupid, freak."_

_I screamed as punches and kicks were reigned all over my body. I could feel bruises form instantly on my sides. I wasn't sure when the kicking and punching stopped, I just remember feeling the throbbing pain. I steadily climbed to my feet and picked up my books._

_I felt something warm and sticky slid down my lip. I looked down at my notebooks and saw drops of blood. I wiped at my nose and smeared the blood across my face._

"_Looks like another trip to the nurse. She should know I'm coming" I said with a sigh._

**End Flashback**

I let out a sigh through my nose and set down my backpack. I knew what I had to do. I had to get everybody back. I had to hurt everyone just as much as they hurt me. I _had_ to get my revenge.

I grabbed onto the strap of my backpack and quietly left the room. I tiptoed down the hall to my parents' room. I let out the breath that I was holding. I quietly walked over to my dad's nightstand and pulled open the drawer.

I stared down at the shiny, sleek, black and silver guns. '_This is how I'll get my revenge. I'll shoot them. They deserve it_' I thought gently lifting the silver gun and putting it carefully in my backpack. I gently lifted the black gun and carefully stuck it in my back pocket. I pulled my shirt down over the gun and then, put on my backpack.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said quickly, rushing down the stairs and leaving the house.

I gave a small wave through the storm door and rushed down the street. I let out a breath of air and felt a smirk come to my face. I was going to get the revenge I deserved.

But, I still had my doubts.

-

I was mad.

No, mad was an understatement . . .I was pissed

I stared up at Seaview High School, a look of pure hatred on my face. I brushed my blond/white hair out of my eyes and shoved my hands into my jeans pockets.

"My life turned to living hell as soon as I came here" I muttered, my blue eyes cold. "One more day here is one less day I have to come back."

I looked around at all of the people that passed me.

Goths.

Jocks.

Preps.

Braniacs.

They all thought they were too good for me. No one likes me. Well, except for three people. Miley Stewart, Oliver Oaken, and Lilly Truscott. They befriended me the firs day I went to Seaview. Even when I was labeled a loser, did they stay.

They didn't know how much that hurt. Being called a loser. It hurt so bad I wished I could die right then. But, it didn't hurt as bad as seeing the look on my dad's face when I was getting beat up outside the front of school. My dad knew. My dad knew how big of a loser I was.

"They're all going to pay" I whispered pulling my black sweatshirt over the pockets of my jeans. I didn't want anybody to see the gun.

"Hey, man."

I jumped at the voice and turned to see Jake Simpson. He wasn't my best friend but he was still one of my friends. He also got beat up by the kids at this school. We hung out a lot, expressing our anger to each other. Making plans.

"Hey" I said and we did our handshake.

"Did you bring it? You remember our plan right?" Jake asked quietly, looking around. He held out his hand.

"Yeah, I got it" I replied, pulling the black gun out of my back pocket and passing it to Jake secretly.

"All right" he said quietly, putting it into his backpack. "Meet me at the water fountain after lunch and we'll go over out plan one more time."

"No problem. But, there's something I have to do first" I replied, staring over Jake's shoulders.

Without hearing Jake's reply, I rushed into the school. I headed over to my locker and opened the door, burying my head inside. I heard a group of people passed and I waited until it was silent before I pulled my head out and closed my locker door. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out.

"Hey, Ashley!"

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen turned around with a smile. It hurt me a little when her smile faded as I walked over to her though. It also made me scared how her friends wouldn't leave.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked, flipping her hair.

"Would you. . .like to go out with me sometime?" I asked quietly. Ashley stared hard at me, and then laughed.

"Puh-lease. There is _no way _that I would go out with you" Ashley said. She gave a smirk, patted me on the shoulder, and then walked down the hall, laughing with her friends.

"Ugh, you're so stupid! Of course she wouldn't go out with you. Why'd you even ask?" I asked myself, puling on my hair.

"Yes? Why did you ask my girlfriend out?"

I slowly turned around and came face to face with a row of jocks. I let out a grimace and then closed my eyes, waiting for the pain.

Trust me on this one. . .it _did_ come.

-

I stiffly walked into the cafeteria. I spotted my friends, Miley, Lily, and Oliver sitting at their table. I gave a small smile and decided to join them. I grabbed my tray and picked some food that was easy for me to eat with a split lip.

I headed towards their table. I didn't see the foot go flying out until it was too late.

_SPLAT_!

Face first into the tray of food. I was aware of the laughter ringing in my ears. That's it! I was tired of all this. I was going to get them back! All of them. I looked up at the jocks and gave them a hard glare.

I pushed myself to my feet and rushed out of the room. My blood was pounding in my ears. I stomped over to my locker and grabbed the gun, stuffing it into my back pocket. I looked up as the bell rang and went to meet Jake.

"So you came" he said quietly, patting his thigh. He was leaning against the wall.

"I'm tired of being kicked around" I replied, my eyes narrowed in a cold glare.

"Same here. Do you remember the plan?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"You fire the first shot and then I hide in a classroom with other kids" I said with a nod. "If there are no jocks, leave to find another classroom."

"Don't forget, we need to hit the Upper Classmen too" Jake said with a nod as he moved his hand to his back pocket. I heard the cocking of the gun.

"Got it" I replied with a nod. Jake and I casually walked into the middle of the hallway.

"Hey, losers. Are you just going to stand and get your butts kicked this time?" a jock asked, walking up to us. It was Myles, Ashley's boyfriend.

"Kind of. Only, you're going to get hurt this time" Jake replied. Myles laughed.

"Oh yeah? How?" he asked.

Jake sighed and pulled the gun out of his pocket, pointing it at Myles in between the eyes. He swallowed hard and backed up towards the end of the hall.

"You're crazy" he whispered.

"Some people have called me psycho. I just never believed them until now" Jake replied calmly.

I spotted Lilly and Oliver come around the corner. '_What if Jake hit them instead_?' I had the urge to push Jake's arm away. But, I wanted to get my revenge.

"Don't do it, man. Don't do it" Myles said in a high, shaky voice. Jake tightened his finger on the trigger.

"Run, Lilly!" I heard Oliver yell.

With that, people around us screamed and started to run away. I pulled up the hood to my sweatshirt so no one could see my face. Jake pulled the trigger and a loud crack erupted through the hall.

"Go" Jake hissed. "_Go_!" He pushed me down the opposite end of the hall he shot at. I gave him a quick 'Good luck' and ran off.

'_Please don't let Jake hit Oliver or Lilly_'


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: There was some confusion when I named Blake's friend, Jake. Some of you thought it was Jake Ryan, so I changed his name to Aaron. Sorry about the confusion**

**-**

**Chapter Five-Lockdown**

Miley screamed as kids ran by her, smacking her in the head and sides with coat tails, books, or arms. She quickly got to her feet and looked around.

"Miles! Miley!"

Miley turned around and saw Jake running up to her. She let out a sigh of relief that he was ok.

"Jake. Jake are you ok?" Miley asked, as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Yeah, I am. But, I don't know where Lilly or Oliver is" Jake replied.

"You don't think-"

"Miley, _come on_! We have to get to a safe place" Jake said, starting to pull her down the hall.

"But, what about Lilly? And Oliver? And. . .Jackson?" Miley asked as they pushed their way through a mess of kids.

"We have to keep ourselves alive first. I swear they'll be ok" Jake replied, rushing down the hall.

Tears stung Miley's eyes, but she blinked them away. She didn't have time to be sad. For right now, she was scared to death. She followed Jake as e pushed through a door to the stair well. Her screams echoed off the walls as she heard another gun shot.

-

Oliver tried to turn back and get Lilly, but the people pushing by him were too strong. He was slammed into a row of lockers.

"Ouch! Lilly, where are you?" he screamed.

He shuddered as he heard another gun shot and heard the sound of glass breaking. More screams went up. His heart beat in his chest as he pushed through the halls.

Doors to his left and right were closing. Lights in the hallways were going off. Oliver's heart beat quickened. He ran to a door and tried to push it open. It was locked. He pounded on the door and heard screams inside.

He saw some kids down the hall and followed them. They ran into the library where the librarian was closing the back doors to the library and computer lab.

"Get under the desks, kids. Under the desks, now!" she cried.

Oliver immediately ducked underneath a table near the librarian's desk. Another girl was under there. She had her arms wrapped around her knees and she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Oliver whispered.

"I'm scared. My twin brother was separated from me" she whispered.

"I promise, everything will be ok. I'm Oliver" Oliver said quietly, taking her hand.

"Melody" the girl replied in a whisper. "Did you lose someone?"

"Only my best friend. I was just about to tell her I loved her when the first shot was fired. I lost her in the mob" Oliver replied quietly. He felt Melody squeeze his hand.

-

Lilly got to her feet at the quickly. She looked around the quickly emptying hallway.

"Oliver?" she called out over the screams. There was another gunshot and she covered her head with her arms as glass showered down on her. She jumped as someone grabbed her arm. She turned and saw a boy with dark brown hair.

"Come with me. I'll keep you safe" he said in a rushed tone. He started to pull her down the hall.

"But, what about my friends?" she asked.

"You can't stay in the halls. The shooter might still be out here" he replied.

"But, my friends-"

"Do you _want_ to die? Cuz if you do, I can leave you out here" the boy said angrily, stopping in his tracks.

"What's your name?" Lilly asked quietly. The boy stared at her for a moment.

"Lucas" he replied quietly. "I was separated from my twin sister Melody. The last school shooting we were in, at our old school, nearly took my life. We were separated then, too. I told her that it wouldn't happen again. I guess it did."

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Lilly said quietly.

"Look, we need to find a place to hide" Lucas said, suddenly remembering where they were.

"The girl's bathroom is the closest" Lilly said pointing at the door. She noticed the look on Lucas' face. "No one will care that you're a guy!"

With that, she pulled him to the girls' bathroom and through the door. A couple of the kids in there screamed. But, they relaxed once they realized that Lilly and Lucas were safe. Some of the girls had cuts along their cheeks from the broken glass.

"Are you girls all right?" Lucas asked. Another gunshot erupted through the halls, a scream of pain came afterwards.

-

Blake rushed through the halls, trying to get away from the first shot area. A girl in front of him fell to the ground. She screamed as everyone else ran over her.

"Are you all right?" Blake asked her, helping her to her feet.

"Yeah, just scared" she replied quietly. "But, someone ran over my ankle. Please help me. I don't want to die."

"All right, come on" Blake said after a moment's silence. He wrapped one arm around the girls' waist and helped her limp/walk through the hall. "Here's a classroom."

He helped the girl inside while a bunch of other kids pushed by them into the classroom. Blake got up to leave, but someone closed the door and pushed a table up against it. The only light that was coming in was through the back windows.

"People are maniacs!" a kid shouted.

"Do any of you know who the shooter is?" another kid asked. Blake felt his armpits start to sweat. He nervously looked around the room.

"No. No one knows. We don't even know how many there are" the boy by the door said quietly.

"Why would anyone want to bring a gun to school?" the girl Blake helped, asked.

"Maybe he was tired of being picked on" Blake suggested quietly. His anger was rising fast.

"Well, that's stupid!" another kid spat.

"Is it?" Blake asked, pulling out his gun. The kids in the classroom screamed. "Get away from the door."

The boy quickly moved away from the door and huddled in the corner where everyone else was. All of the kids were shaking in fear. They were too afraid to move.

"You don't know how it feels to be picked on. You don't know how it feels to be beat up everyday. You don't know how it feels to see the look on your dad's face when he realizes that his son's a loser" I spat, pointing the gun at each of them.

"What are you going to do to us?" the girl Blake helped asked.

"Nothing. Except lock you in" I replied, tucking my gun away.

Blake left the room and quickly ran over to the janitor's closet. He found chains and a padlock on the ground. He ran back to the classroom door and chained their door shut with the classroom next door. He then, grabbed my gun and fired ten shots through the windows. He heard screams from inside the room. He laughed to himself. He tucked the gun away in the front pocket of his sweatshirt.

"I hope I got them. They deserve it" Blake whispered, turning and heading down the hall, whistling.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: The rest of this story is going to have in multiple P.O.V's in each chapter**

**-**

**Chapter Six: Rampage**

Blake laughed as he heard peoples screams of fear as he walked by the classroom doors. '_Man, this was a lot of fun_' he thought wit ha smile. '_They all deserve it. Whenever the jocks beat me, they would just stand there and laugh_.'

"Blake"

Blake jumped at the voice and turned around. Aaron rushed up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. His eyes were dancing with delight.

"The plan is working, dude" he said.

"Yeah, it is. But, you didn't hit Oliver or Lilly did you?" Blake asked quietly.

"I don't think I did" Aaron said, tapping his chin.

"I hope you didn't" Blake mumbled in reply.

"I know they were some of your good friends. If I did hurt them, then. . .I'll never forgive myself" Aaron said quietly.

"Tell me something" Blake said crossing my arms. "Will you forgive yourself after this is over? I mean, we could go to jail."

"It'll be worth it. Look, I'm not saying I want to back out of this" Aaron said in a suddenly harsh voice. "All I'm saying is, I'll never forgive myself if I hurt your friends."

"Fine" Blake mumbled, putting more shots in his gun. "Let's keep going. Where's the one place that a lot of people would hide?" Aaron ran his hand through his hair as he thought. He snapped his fingers and turned to Aaron.

"The science lab" they cried in unison. Aaron started forward, but Blake grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"There are many small rooms in the library. Go and check there. If there are any jocks, shoot them. If people don't follow your orders, shoot them" he said quietly.

"No problem" Aaron replied with a nod. The two of them ran off in different directions.

* * *

I looked up as kids ran by the door screaming. Doors were being slammed shut and lights in the hallways were going off.

"What's going on?" I asked aloud.

"I don't know, Mr. Stewart" my chemistry teacher said, his voice shaking slightly. Everybody in my class jumped at a popping sound.

"Jackson"

I turned and looked at my best friend, Cooper. He was leaning out of his seat and motioning for me to do the same. I looked at the teacher and leaned towards him.

"What?" I asked. We jumped as another popping sound was heard.

"That sounded like a gun shot, dude" Cooper whispered.

"It can't be. No one is _that_ stupid as to bring a gun to school" I whispered back.

"It is if they were bullied and wanted revenge. I heard lots of stories like this" Cooper replied.

"But, that's-"

"May I have your attention, please?" our Chemistry teacher said over everyone's voices. He was staring at his computer. "There is a shooter on campus. He has already fired two shots and injured two people."

"Oh my god" I heard Cooper whisper. Some people started to scream. Some kids went rushing to the door, but our teacher got their first.

"But, if there's a shooter, why didn't someone announce it on the PA system?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"The PA system is broke, Jackson. Remember?" Cooper asked. I watched as our teacher locked the door to the room and turned of the lights.

"Turn your tables over and get behind them, now" our teacher commanded.

"Miley" I whispered as my lab partner, Thor, and I flipped over our table. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. "Aw, not a lot of battery left." I speed dialed Miley's number and waited for her to pick up. But, I went straight to voice mail. "Ugh, why do you keep forgetting to turn on the phone?" I then dialed home.

"Dad! Dad! Pick up the phone right now. It's important!"

* * *

"Dad! Dad! Pick up the phone right now. It's important!"

I sighed heavily hearing my son's voice. '_What did he do now_? _I hope he didn't forget his gym clothes again_' I thought as I walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Jackson" I said into the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Dad! Listen-"

"What'd you forget this time? Your gym bag?" I asked.

"Well. . .yes but-"

"I'm not going all the way down there to give you your stuff, Jackson" I interrupted.

"You don't understand-"

"No, Jackson _you_ don't understand" I said, leaning against the counter.

"_Dadthere'saguywithagunhereatschool.Healreadyfiredtwoshotsandinjuredtwopeople_" Jackson said all in one breath.

"What'd you just say?" I asked, rushing over to the TV.

"There's a guy here at the school with a gun. He fired two shots. . .three shots and injured two people" Jackson replied slowly, breathing deeply.

"Ok, ok. Calm down son" I said, flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Dad, I don't know where Miley is. I don't know if she's ok" Jackson replied.

"Did you try calling her?" I asked.

"Her phone is off" Jackson replied.

"OK, Jackson, try and calm down" I said, sitting down on the couch.

"Dad, I'm really scared" Jackson replied. "I hope Miley's ok and-oh god."

"What is it?" I asked, feeling my heart beat fast.

"The shooter-"

"Jackson? Jackson?" I said into the phone. My heart sank as I heard the dial tone. I sighed and hung up. I left the phone beside me on the couch and continued flipping through the channels.

* * *

Melody stiffened as she heard footsteps headed towards the library.

"Everything will be ok" I said quietly, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm really scared" she whispered.

"I am too. But, we have to be brave. We'll get out of this" I replied.

I jumped as the door to the library swung open. Melody opened her mouth to scream, but I slapped my hand over it to keep her quiet. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. My heart beat quickened.

From under the table, I saw a pair of black boots and baggy jeans. I would have bent forward even more, but I was afraid that they would have seen me.

"Aaron?" a voice asked.

The person stopped walking. I heard the cocking of a gun and the guy curse under his breath.

"Aaron, what are you doing?"

"All right, every jock that's in here, on their feet. Now" the boy cried. "_I said now_." I heard people all around me get to their feet. "All right, now the cheerleaders."

I heard Melody gasp. Tears fell faster down her cheeks. From this, I could tell that she was a cheerleader. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"_Get up, now_" the boy yelled. Melody let out a little shriek and got to her feet.

'_Please don't let him hurt her_' I thought, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them when I heard footsteps headed towards me. I shook as the boy knelt down and glared at me.

"Get up" he growled. I was frozen with fear. I screamed as he hit me in the face with the butt of the gun. "I said get up." He grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out from underneath the table.

"Aaron, why are you doing this?" a girl with pig tails and freckles asked.

"I'm tired of being bullied" 'Aaron' replied shortly. "Now, back up against that wall."

The group of us, which is about twelve people, quickly moved to the back wall. A door was to my right. I lightly stepped on Melody's toes and motioned towards the door.

She pinched me in the arm to say that she noticed. Then, she stepped on the toes of the kid to the her left and so on. The plan was set.

"Now, stay there and watch as I kill all the rest of the kids who wouldn't do anything to stop my getting beat" Aaron said with a frown.

"You're crazy, dude. This is sick" a guy cried out.

I flinched as Aaron pointed the gun at him and fired. I watched as the figure of the boy toppled over, the carpet soaking the blood. Aaron cocked the gun and pointed it at the next kid and fired.

The twelve of us flinched each time a shot was fired and a kid fell over, blood splattering over the floor, table legs, and books. Melody buried her face into my side. I wrapped my arms around

her in a big hug.

"Hey, I told you to watch. If you don't I'll blow your brains out, bitch" Aaron said, pointing the gun at Melody.

"Don't call her that" I cried.

"You bastard" Aaron swore, pointing the gun at me.

Melody shrieked as he fired a shot. It blew out the window behind us. I felt some of he glass embed itself into my back. But, Melody straightened and wiped away her tears.

Aaron fired shot after shot, injuring or killing everyone else in the library. Melody tapped me in the back three times. I nodded slightly. On three I was supposed to open the door and run out.

"You're going to jail for this! Why kill innocent people?" the librarian asked.

"Innocent? You people aren't innocent at all" Aaron cried, his eyes narrowing in hatred.

I felt on tap on my leg. . .

"You never helped me when I was being bullied" Aaron said, shaking with anger. "None of you did."

I felt a second tap on my leg. . .

"Only three people out of the whole school helped my friend who was getting bullied. Maybe you know him. His name was Blake. He's helping me with this shooting process" Aaron continued.

"Blake?" I whispered in shock.

I felt a third tap on my leg.

I quickly turned to the door, unlocked it and rushed out.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled.

I stood in the hall, helping people get out the door. I screamed as shot after shot after shot was fired. Melody screamed and fell to the floor. I knelt down next to her.

"My leg" she moaned. I gasped when I saw the blood flowing freely. "I've been shot."

"Come on" I said, pulling her to her feet.

I felt a warm substance rolling down my arm. I looked at my arm and saw that I had gotten shot too. . .

* * *

"Jake, where are we going to go?" I asked, tightening my grip on Jake's hand.

"Somewhere safe" Jake replied. "Here. Come in here."

He pulled me into a classroom and closed the door behind us. He looked at everybody in the room and flipped off the lights. He went to lock the door and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" a voice asked from the shadows.

"This door's lock is broken" Jake replied. "Miley, help me push this table in front of the door."

Shaking, I rushed over to where he was and helped him push the heavy table up against the door.

"Good. That should keep us safe. Is everybody in here ok?" Jake asked as I sat on the floor near the back of the room.

"Yeah, we're all fine" a guy whispered.

"Just some cuts and scrapes here and there" another girl added.

"Jake, why did you help me?" I asked quietly. Jake looked at the sunlight that was coming in through the blinds at the back of the room.

"You should know by now, Miles. I like you. . .a lot. You were the first girl who saw me as Jake Ryan the person" Jake said quietly. "You saw the conceded part of me and was turned off automatically. You tried to accept me for me."

"Oh" I said quietly.

That was all I could say. Sure, I was happy that he liked me. I liked him too. But, what would he say if I told him I was Hannah Montana? Maybe he wouldn't like me anymore. I jumped as the door slid open and someone fell inside.

* * *

I rushed up the stairs to the second floor of the school. Every light was off. It was really dark. I put my hand on the wall to find my way down the hall.

Suddenly, I fell sideways into a room. I heard screams all around me. I got to my feet and brushed off my clothes. I turned and looked at everybody that was huddled in the back of the room.

"All you jocks, get up and get in that corner" I said, pulling out my gun. "_Now_."

"Blake? Is that you?"

"Miley?" I asked in disbelief. I lowered my arm with the gun and stared at Miley in shock.

"Blake, why are you doing this? Did you hurt Lilly and Oliver? Did you? Did you fire the first shot?" Miley asked. I shook my head.

"No. Miley-"

"Why are you hurting innocent people?" Miley yelled.

"None of you are innocent" I yelled back and rushed out of the room.

I headed down the hall and rammed my shoulder into one of the science lab doors. I heard chairs scraping across the floor. I rammed my shoulder in to the door once again. Pain shot up my arm.

"This is ridiculous" I spat and aimed the gun at the door hinges.

I fired three shots and rammed the door with my shoulder again. The door fell in and I didn't hesitate to open fire. Kids were screaming in fear and agony. Some of them rushed to the back windows and opened them. They hesitated before jumping out.

* * *

I quickly left the library through the entrance I came in and rushed down the halls, seeing if I could cut off the escapees. I ran down the hall and slowed down when I saw the bathrooms.

I looked at the women's bathroom and tilted my head to the side in thought. '_People could have hid in there thinking that a guy wouldn't come in_' I thought. I smirked as I kicked the swinging door, my gun pointed ahead of me. I stepped into the bathroom and everybody inside screamed.

Some people rushed into the stalls and locker themselves in. I laughed and started firing off shots. I watched as the blood hit the wall or the floor. Staining the white room red. The screams of pain were music to my ears.

I looked closely at everybody's faces. They all looked dead. I wasn't going to take any chances with staying in the bathroom. So, I turned and fled. . .


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Sorry if I confused people with not saying whose P.O.V it was in the last chapter. So, I'm going to tell you whose P.O.V it is from now on.**

**-**

**Chapter Seven: In the Bathroom**

_-LILLY'S P.O.V-_

I jumped and covered my ears as I heard more gunshots. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I wasn't sure if anyone of my friends were safe. Lucas was the only guy in here. I could tell he was trying not to cry as he tried to calm down all us girls.

Heh, even through all this, I just realized that Lucas was pretty hot. The way his long brown hair fell into his blue eyes was amazing.

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die" a girl whispered. She was sitting on the floor next to me.

"No, we're not. I'll keep you protected as well as I can" Lucas said as he leaned against the bathroom door. "If the person. . .or _persons_ come in here, I'll do whatever I can to get the gun out of their hands."

"Brave words" I said quietly. Lucas stared hard at me, causing me to shiver. I knew why he was trying to be brave.

"But, what if we all get shot?" another girl asked, she was crammed underneath the row of sinks. Lucas hesitated before replying.

"Pray to god that you will live. But, if you do get shot and you don't die. Don't scream or whimper or cry. Just lean over and pretend you're dead. They won't shoot you again" Lucas replied quietly.

"You seem to know everything to do" another girl commented. Lucas sighed.

"I was in a school shooting at my old school. Nearly took my life. A bullet went through my back and punctured a lung" Lucas replied, staring off into space. "You all know my twin, Melody?" Some of the girls nodded, I was included. "I was separated from her then. Same as this time. We were friends with the shooter. Melody has never been the same since. It was kind of her fault that our friend started shooting."

"Why?" I asked in a whisper. I could hear the pain in Lucas' voice, but I wanted to hear the whole story.

"He liked her. . .a lot. To get the person _she _liked jealous, she pretended to date him. He thought it was real. . .until he found out the truth. He brought a gun to school, looking for my sister, and would shoot anybody that got in his way" Lucas replied, shaking his head.

"Did anything happen-?"

Lucas cried out as the door was kicked in. He slammed into the wall behind the door and let out a muffled cry as the door was slammed into him. The girls started screaming when they saw the boy walk in, the gun in his hands.

I got to my feet and threw myself into a stall. I slammed the door shut and huddled in a corner, my feet off the floor. I heard slams to my right and left and knew that some people took my lead. My tears came harder as I heard the gunshots and the screams of fear and pain. '_Please god. Let me get out this alive_' I thought as I saw the blood splatter on the ground.

I jumped as bullets were shot through the door of my stall and the ones around me. I clapped my hand over my mouth as I felt a stinging pain in my side. I looked down and saw the bullet hole in the wall. The bullet only grazed my side. Minutes later, which was actually seconds, the gunshots stopped and I heard footsteps leave the room and disappear down the hall.

-

_-LUCAS'S P.O.V-_

I looked at all of the girls that were sitting on the bathroom floor. Their tear streaked cheeks and wide eyes reminded me of my sister. She's been really jumpy ever since the last school shooting we were in. I don't know how she'd be getting by right now. But, I could feel that she was ok. I locked eyes with Lilly and then quickly looked away.

She reminded me of Melody. . .the same face, the same soft eyes, the same voice. Only. . .she was. . .different somehow. Melody wouldn't trust the first person she met. Lilly did. I still can't figure out why. But, damn, was she hot.

I heard whispering and looked over at the girls. Most of them were either holding hands or had their arms wrapped around their knees and were staring at their feet. The whispering gradually got louder.

"We're all going to die. We're all going to die."

At first I didn't say anything. Then, I got really annoyed. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the bathroom door. I figured that I could keep the shooter out if I kept my weight against it.

"No, we're not. I'll keep you protected as well as I can" I said with a sigh. "If the person. . .or _persons_ come in here, I'll do whatever I can to get the gun out of their hands."

"Brave words" Lilly said quietly. I blinked. It seemed as if she was challenging me. I hard at her, causing her to shiver. It was slight, but I still noticed it. I grinned to myself at the thought

"But, what if we all get shot?" another girl asked. I turned to see where the voice came from; she was crammed underneath the row of sinks.

"I. . .Well-" I hesitated. '_What did I do at my old school when I got shot_' I thought, tapping my fingers against the wall next to me. I swallowed heavily before replying.

"Pray to god that you will live. But, if you do get shot and you don't die. Don't scream or whimper or cry. Just lean over and pretend you're dead. They won't shoot you again" I replied quietly.

"You seem to know everything to do" another girl commented. I sighed heavily, all the memories coming back to me. I think these girls had a right to know what happened.

"I was in a school shooting at my old school. Nearly took my life. A bullet went through my back and punctured a lung" I replied, staring off into space. I couldn't look at anyone, especially Lilly. If I did I was pretty sure I would start crying. "You all know my twin, Melody?" Some of the girls nodded. Yeah, Melody was kind of popular. "I was separated from her then, same as this time. We were friends with the shooter. Melody has never been the same since. It was kind of her fault that our friend started shooting." I cringed at the last sentence I said.

"Why?" Lilly asked in a whisper.

"He liked her. . .a lot. To get the person _she _liked to be jealous, she pretended to date him. He thought it was real. . .until he found out the truth. He brought a gun to school, looking for my sister, and would shoot anybody that got in his way" Lucas replied, shaking his head.

"Did anything happen-?"

I screamed in surprise as the door was kicked open. I hit the wall and screamed again as the door hit me. I heard a crack and felt blood start to dribble out of my nose. I winced when I heard the gunshots and the girls screaming. I heard the doors to some stalls slam shut and lock. Taking their lead, I rushed out from behind the door and threw myself into the nearest stall. I closed the door and locked it.

Tears fell down my cheeks as I heard the screams of pain and fear. I leaned against the wall and cried silently. I cried about the face that I couldn't save these girls, I cried about not knowing where my sister was or if she was safe, I cried about being in this predicament. '_Why me, God_? _Why me_?' I thought, wiping at the tears and blood on my face.

I let out a chocked sob as a bullet went through the door to my bathroom stall. I felt a stinging pain in my leg and closed my eyes. I reached down with my hand and felt my leg. I didn't feel a hole. The bullet grazed me. I covered my mouth with my hand and heard footsteps leave the bathroom and disappear down the hall.

I quietly opened the stall I was in and crept out. Some of the girls were on the floor. Some of their eyes were open and some of them were closed. Blood was everywhere. I went over to each of them and felt their pulse. I cursed under my breath. They were all dead.

I heard more stalls open up and the other girls quietly got out. One girl was limping, another was holding their arm. Lilly was holding onto her side. They were crying.

"Are you all right? Sorry about. . .not helping" I said quietly. I felt as if this was all my fault.

"I got shot in the leg" one girl whispered.

"Arm" another girl mumbled

"The bullet just grazed me side" Lilly replied. I nodded. "Lilly, could you help me with something?" I could feel the blood drain backwards down my throat. I coughed and it splattered onto my shirt.

"Sure?" she said more as a question.

"You guys wait here and check again if any of them are alive" I said to the other two girls. They nodded as I pulled Lilly into a stall and locked it behind me.

"What are you-?"

"I need to reset my nose. I know that it's broken" I replied quickly. Lilly made a face.

"It _does_ look pretty bad" she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. So, I'm going to snap it back into place and I know that it's going to hurt. I need you to flush the toilet over and over again until I stop screaming" I replied.

"But, what if that. . .dude. . .hears the toilet flushing and comes back to shoot us?" Lilly demanded. I raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I'll take that risk. Just do this for me please" I said, shaking my head.

"Lucas-"

"Please! Please, Lilly!" I cried, putting my hands on her shoulders and shaking her.

"All right, all right. Just get off me" Lilly cried, slapping at my wrists.

"Thanks. On 3, ok?" I said, putting my hands lightly on the sides of my nose.

"Got it" Lilly replied, nodding. She put her hands on the flush handle of the toilet.

"1. . .2. . .3" I slowly counted.

I squeezed my eyes shut and snapped my nose back in place. Lilly flushed the toilet as tears came to my eyes. I opened my mouth and screamed. I jumped up and down, holding onto my nose and waited for the pain to ease up. Lilly cringed and continued flushing the toilet.

I opened my eyes and pulled my hands away, wiping the last bit of blood. I raised my hand and Lilly stopped flushing the toilet. I sucked in deep breaths of air as my nose throbbed. I wiped away my tears and smiled at Lilly.

"Easy as pie" I said in a strained voice. Lilly's mouth twitched into a smile and she laughed quietly. I opened the stall of the bathroom and walked out. "Any of them alive?"

"No" the girl who got shot in the arm said quietly.

"Damn it. OK, the police should be here by now. We should be headed towards one of the nearest exits" I replied, hanging my head.

"It won't do us any good. I heard some people talking and they said that the shooter or _shooters _chained up every exit to this school so no one could get in and no one could get out" the girl who got shot in the arm said bitterly. . .


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Blake and Aaron-Shoot Out Part 1**

-_JACKSON'S P.O.V-_

I watched in horror as two kids in my classroom jumped out the window. Some other kids started crawling towards the window. The shooter must have noticed for he started to shoot at any slight sound or movement.

I shook in fear as I hid behind my table. I saw a bullet hole in the window that was diagonal to my right. This was actually happening. I could actually die. I never realized that my life could end so shortly.

"Now, I want all of you to cooperate. If you don't say 'bye bye' to your brains" a deep voice said. It was easy to tell that the shooter was masking his voice on purpose. "Now, I want all your cell phones. Hold them out while I come to collect them."

I quickly pulled mine out of my pocket and tossed it out the open window. The battery was dead anyway. No one could call me and expect me to answer.

"What the hell was that for?"

I gulped as the barrel to the gun was pointed right at me, in between the eyes. I looked up at the shooter and saw that he wasn't that tall. He was wearing vans, shoes, and a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. Because of this, I couldn't tell who it was. I only saw the person, the tip of his nose on down.

"Th-the battery was dead" I stammered.

"And you expect me to believe you?" the shooter demanded, shaking. I didn't reply. The shooter let a smirk slide onto his face. "You don't want to die do you?"

"No" I whispered, shaking my head. The smirk on the shooter's face got wider.

"I have you freaked, don't I? Aw, did you piss your pants, little boy?" the shooter asked, mussing my hair.

"Shut up, man" I growled, batting his hand away. I cried out as he backslapped me with the but of the gun in his hand.

"I don't shut up, I grow up. And looking at you, makes me throw up" he growled. I felt blood start to trickle down the side of my head. He grabbed Thor's cell phone and continued through out the rest of my classmates. "You all make me throw up."

"Wh-what have we ever done to you?" a girl asked.

"What _haven_'_t _you done to me?" the shooter asked, after he collected all the cell phones. He dropped them to the ground, stomping on each and every one until they broke. "You all knew I got bullied. But, you never did anything to help."

All of us fell silent. We knew that what the shooter said was true. We never really did anything to help him. I for one didn't help him because I was too busy chasing after girls, or hanging out with my buds, or just laughing and pointing at him. Who knew that would make someone snap?

"None of you helped and now you all are-"

He was cut off by a ring tone that was in the tune for a circus. He looked around, and annoyed look on his face. He stomped over to a guy who tried to shut off his phone. The shooter backslapped him and grabbed the phone. He flipped it open with his thumb.

"Open your eyes; your son's a dick!" he yelled into the phone. He threw the phone to the ground and stomped on it. Some kids took the opportunity to rush to the windows, opening it. The shooter looked up and started shooting shot after shot after shot. I looked at the open window.

'_It's risky, but I have to get out of here alive_' I thought to myself. I scrambled forward and pulled myself to the window. The glass to my right exploded. I covered my head so the glass wouldn't cut me and looked out. Sirens were in the distance. I hesitated, hearing the screams of pain and fear. I took a deep breath, and jumped out the window. . .

* * *

-_MELODY'S P.O.V_-

"Oliver, do something" I whispered, holding onto my leg.

"All right, all right, calm down" Oliver said, holding onto his arm.

He bent down and helped me to my feet. Tears were sliding down my face. I looked into Oliver's eyes. His eyes showed that he was scared, but his face didn't. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly.

"Oh. . .um. . .for helping me" I said quietly, feeling myself blush. Oliver gave a small smile and put his arm around my waist. I leaned against him and we started down the hall.

"That guys said his accomplice was Blake" Oliver said quietly. Blake's my newest friend."

"He is?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Well, he _was_. How could he think about hurting all these innocent people?" Oliver replied.

"People do crazy things when they're mad" I replied, as we started down the hall. "I hope Luke is ok."

"You said you were twins right?" Oliver asked, breathing heavily as he tried to, well, carry me down the hall.

"Yeah" I replied, stepping gingerly on my bad leg.

"Can you feel his pain too?" Oliver asked. "I heard in some cases multiples can feel each other's pain."

"Well, before the bullet entered my skin, and before the glass exploded, my leg was throbbing in pain. I think something happened to Luke" I replied. "Hold on, I need to rest."

"We can't stop now. We have to get to an exit and get to a doctor or something" Oliver replied. "I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Aw, that's so sweet, it's _sickening_."

I let out a small moan. Oliver and I stopped walking and came face to face with Aaron. . .

* * *

-_MILEY'S P.O.V_-

"What are we going to do?" I asked Jake, taking a hold of his hand. "He locked the door. We can't get out."

"There is another way out. But, it's really going to hurt us" Jake replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" another girl asked.

"Windows" Jake replied with a sigh.

"Are you nuts?! We're really high up" a guy cried.

"Hence why I said it's really going to hurt us. Broken bones, sprains, maybe death" Jake replied.

"Stop saying things like that" I whispered, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Did he shoot anyone? You said his name was Blake. Did he shoot anyone?" another guys asked quietly.

"I don't know" I whispered, shaking my head.

"He doesn't have a record. He's a good student and a minor" another girl said, shaking her head.

"Yeah. Man, maybe this isn't… as bad as we think" Jake said quietly.

We all stared at him, then jumped as we heard shot after shot after shot and the screams of pain and fear that was somewhere nearby.

"You're kidding, right?" another girl asked after moment of silence. She chuckled, shaking her head. "The guy shot up a _school_!"

"Would you _shut_ up?!" another guy asked.

"_You_ shut up! I'm not lying for _him_" the girl shot back. "He pointed a gun at my head and threatened to kill me. I hope they fry his ass."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" I asked, my voice shaking. Everyone turned to look at me as I started to cry harder. "He's just a kid. We're all… just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do; we feel that!"

I sucked in deep breaths of air, trying to calm myself down. Jack squeezed my hand. "How can you have so much _hate_ in your heart? How can you _act_ like is doesn't matter? It _does_ matter! What happened to us, huh? We're just… kids! We can't _be_ like this. It's not _possible_." I bowed my head and let the tears fall down my cheeks.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. I felt him kiss the top of my head and heard him whisper soothing words into my ear. Then we heard footsteps headed down the hall; stopping outside our door. Then we heard it.

Evil, triumphant laughter.

That was right before gun shots were fired into the room. Everyone rushed towards the windows, opening them.

But, we all hesitated. . .

Wondering if we should actually jump out. . .

* * *

_-LILLY'S P.O.V-_

"What's your name?" I asked the two girls that were in the bathroom with Lucas and I.

"Amy" the girl with the bad leg whispered.

"Aly" the other girl whispered.

"OK, we're going to get you two out safely" Lucas said, nodding towards me. I nodded back in reply.

He and I headed towards the bathroom door and quietly pushed it open. We looked both ways down the hall twice before stepping out and motioning for Aly an Amy to follow us.

"Are you fit enough to walk?" Lucas asked, turning to Amy. She looked down at her leg.

"Damn it, it's still bleeding" she said, wiping away at the blood.

Lucas tilted his head to the side and clicked his tongue. I turned my head away so Lucas wouldn't see my red cheeks as he pulled his t-shirt up over his head.

He rolled up the shirt and wrapped it around Amy's leg. She squeezed her eyes as he tightened the shirt. He noticed her discomfort. "Sorry, but we have to apply pressure so the bleeding will stop."

"Do you hear that?" I asked, putting up my hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing. A smile came to Aly's face.

"Sirens. We're going to be all right" She said.

"Before we go ahead with leaving, I think we should say a silent prayer for those who have fallen" Lucas said quietly.

"That's a good idea" I said, feeling spark fly up my arm as I took his hand.

Aly and Amy joined out circle and we bowed our heads, sending god a silent prayer to those who died, to those who are injured, and to those who have been separated from a fmily member or friend.

"OK, we can't waste anymore time. We have to go" Lucas said, raising his head and wiping away his tears. "Are you guys fit enough to run if we have to?"

"Yes" Amy, Aly, and I whispered.

Lucas nodded and then kissed me on the cheek. He gave a small smile and started down the hall, Amy and Aly following. I lightly touched the spot where he kissed me and followed after the three of them, a smile working it's way onto my face.

I rounded the corner and rushed up to Lucas, Amy, and Aly. They were standing in place, frozen. I followed their gaze and saw that we were standing behind one of the shooters. The same one from the bathroom. But, who I saw over the shooter's shoulder made my heart stop. The shooter had a gun pointed at them.

It was Oliver. . .

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about how short he chapter is. I'll hardly have any time to upload any chapters for the newt week because I'm taking exams. But, I'll try my hardest to find time to upload this fic.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Eight: In the Hallway**

-_MILEY'S P.O.V_-

"I think we should jump" a boy said, shaking with fear. More gunshots were fired into the room.

Something outside the window caught my eye. I leaned out and looked to my left. Some people were jumping out the window. But, one person caught my eye.

"JACKSON!" I shrieked as I watched him drop. Tears immediately came to my eyes. "JACKSON!" I felt Jake put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Jake staring out the window. I leaned into him and he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. I looked back out the window just in time to see Jackson slam into the ground. He rolled over twice and stopped moving.

"JACKSON!" I yelled, afraid that he might be dead. I was so scared for my brother, that I didn't even notice the gun shots stopped.

"I'm sure he's all right, Miley. But, after watching that. I don't think jumping out of a window this high up is a good idea" Jake said quietly. He paused for a moment. "Look, I hear sirens. He'll be all right."

"I-I just didn't know he was th-that close to me. He mu-must've been in the other classroom that B-Blake shot in" I choked out. Jake let out a sigh and rubbed my arm. I felt shivers go up my spine. '_Jake is so amazing_. _I never knew he could be this compassionate_' I thought, burying my head into Jake's chest and continued to cry.

"It's ok, Miley. But, right now, we need to get out of here" Jake said quietly, slowly dropping his arm off my shoulders. He turned and quietly crawled along the floor, towards the windows.

"Jake, no" I whispered, wiping my tears.

"I'll be fine, Miles" Jake replied quietly, continuing towards the windows.

I slid down the wall until I was sitting. I had a bad feeling about Jake going towards the windows, but I found that I couldn't move. My heart beat faster in my chest and I felt warm all over.

I watched as Jake slowly got to his knees and got up to full height. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants legs and put his hands on the blinds. He slowly drew them aside and-

_BANG_!

"JAKE!" I shrieked. Jake let out a choked cry and slowly fell onto his back, eyes closed. . .

* * *

_-LILLY'S P.O.V-_

'_Oh my god, Oliver_. _Why god_? _Why him_?' I thought, shaking with fear.

"Melody" I heard Lucas whisper to my right.

I looked closely at the girl. Yep, she definitely resembled Lucas. The same face and eyes. Her hair was the same shade as his only it was longer and in pig tails. I looked closer and saw that they both were injured.

"Oh god. He shot them" Aly and Amy said quietly.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lucas yelled, rushing forward.

The shooter whirled around and screamed as Lucas sailed into him. The two of them hit the floor and rolled around on the ground, kicking and punching each other.

"_Aaron_?" Aly and Amy cried in shock.

'_How do they know who Aaron is_?' I asked, backing up a couple of paces as 'Aaron' and Lucas rolled towards me. I noticed the gun in Aaron's hand and shivered. "Be careful Lucas."

"_What the hell is your problem_?" Lucas yelled, slamming Aaron's shoulders into the ground. He punched Aaron and his nose started to bleed immediately. "_Shooting at kids. Injuring kids. Killing kids! You freak! What is the matter with you! You're psycho!_"

Lucas cried out in pain as Aaron back slapped him with the butt of the gun in his hand. Lucas felt the cut along his cheek. I saw his eyes harden. I didn't think Lucas could ever get this mad. He seemed to be out of control. But, it must be for Melody.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Oliver?" I called out over the screams. There was another gunshot and I covered my head with my arms as glass showered down on me. I jumped as someone grabbed my arm. U turned and saw a boy with dark brown hair._

"_Come with me. I'll keep you safe" he said in a rushed tone. He started to pull me down the hall._

"_But, what about my friends?" I asked._

"_You can't stay in the halls. The shooter might still be out here" he replied._

"_But, my friends-"_

"_Do you want to die? Cuz if you do, I can leave you out here" the boy said angrily, stopping in his tracks._

"_What's your name?" I asked quietly. The boy stared at me for a moment._

"_Lucas" he replied quietly. "I was separated from my twin sister Melody. The last school shooting we were in, at our old school, nearly took my life. We were separated then, too. I told her that it wouldn't happen again. I guess it did."_

-

"_No, we're not. I'll keep you protected as well as I can" Lucas said as he leaned against the bathroom door. "If the person. . .or persons come in here, I'll do whatever I can to get the gun out of their hands."_

"_Brave words" I said quietly. Lucas stared hard at me, causing me to shiver. I knew why he was trying to be brave._

"_But, what if we all get shot?" another girl asked, she was crammed underneath the row of sinks. Lucas hesitated before replying._

"_Pray to god that you will live. But, if you do get shot and you don't die. Don't scream or whimper or cry. Just lean over and pretend you're dead. They won't shoot you again" Lucas replied quietly._

"_You seem to know everything to do" another girl commented. Lucas sighed._

"_I was in a school shooting at my old school. Nearly took my life. A bullet went through my back and punctured a lung" Lucas replied, staring off into space. "You all know my twin, Melody?" Some of the girls nodded, I was included. "I was separated from her then. Same as this time. We were friends with the shooter. Melody has never been the same since."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Lucas!" Melody shrieked and limped forward.

"Melody, no!" Oliver cried, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back. I bristled with anger. '_I can't be jealous of her. They're only together because of the shooting. They're not together_.'

"Lucas" Melody moaned, tears coming down her face.

"They must be really close" I muttered.

"They are. They're hardly away from each other. And if they are, they meet back up with each other ASAP" Aly whispered.

Our attention got turned back to the fight when Lucas let out a loud scream of pain. Aaron was twisting Lucas's arm behind his back with one hand. The other had the gun pointed at his head. Melody turned and buried her face into Oliver's chest. Lucas squeezed his eyes shut and screamed at the loud snap as his arm was broken.

Oliver firmly pushed Melody away from him and ran towards Aaron, knocking him off of Lucas. Melody rushed over to Lucas and helped him stand. She threw her arms around him in a tight hug, cautious about his right arm that was hanging at an odd angle.

"OLIVER" I screamed as he and Aaron slammed into the ground, letting out low grunts of pain.

The gun slipped out of Aaron's hand and skidded a few feet away, in between Aaron and Oliver. Both of them looked at each other and then at the gun. Amy, Aly, and I were frozen. Watching with fear coursing through our bodies.

Aaron and Oliver got to their feet and rushed over to the gun. They dove through the air and landed on their stomachs. They crawled the rest of the way to the gun and dove on top of it. Their hands wrapped around the gun and a deafening bang erupted in the hallway.

All was quiet. Then Melody and Lucas fell. . .


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten: Blake and Aaron-Shoot Out Part 2**

Aaron got to his feet, pushing Oliver away, grabbed his gun, and rushed down the hall.

"Y'all are going to pay for this. Once I get everybody else in the school, I'll make sure to personally kill you" he growled and disappeared around the corner.

Lilly, Oliver, Aly, and Amy immediately rushed over to Melody and Lucas. Their eyes were closed and they didn't move. Lilly looked closer and saw the faint rise and fall of their chests. Oliver checked their wrists.

"It's ok. I've got a pulse" he said quietly, using one hand to lift the back of Lucas' head. He slowly pulled his hand away, his fingers covered in blood. "He must of hit his head really hard."

"But, did they get hit?" Aly asked quietly.

"Yeah, right there. Melody got hit in the lower back and Lucas in the front. I guess the bullet went through Melody and into Lucas" Amy replied, pointing to the bloody hole in Melody's shirt.

"Come on, we need to find a safe place to stay" Oliver said, standing up.

"This shooting has gone on for. . .an hour and fifteen minutes. I don't think any place is safe right now" Lilly said, looking at her watch. They all winced when they heard gun shot after gun shot after gun shot. "Although any place is better than here, let's go."

Aly, Amy, Lilly, and Oliver helped Lucas and Melody stand. Their heads bent forward like a rag doll, their eyes still closed. As quick as they could, the four teenagers tried to find safety.

-

Wheezing, crawling along the ground, Miley tried to get to Jake. The footsteps of the shooter faded down the hall not to long ago. Miley quietly sobbed as she finally reached Jake's side. She immediately saw the blood flowing from the side of his head. She pressed shaking fingers to his wound and let out a sigh of relief. He didn't have a bullet hole.

"The bullet must have grazed him" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve and checked Jake's neck for a pulse.

There was one, but it was faint.

"Oh, thank god" she whispered.

"That kid was an idiot" a jock muttered, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"What'd you say?" Miley asked without turning around.

"That kid was an idiot" the jock repeated. "He could have gotten killed. Then the shooter, Blake you said his name was, will know that we're still in here."

"He saved us all" Miley whispered. "He saved me."

"It was a boneheaded move" the jock spat.

"At least he's doing _something_! You're here sitting on your butt waiting for the police to come!" Miley snapped, ripping the bottom of her shirt off. She tied it around Jake's head to try and stop the bleeding.

"I'm scared ok?" the jock cried.

"So am I" Miley cried. "And I'm even more scared thinking that he could die."

"You really like him don't you?" the jock asked.

"No" Miley muttered. "I love him. I haven't told him yet though."

"Oh" the jock muttered. "Before I left home today I got into a fight with my little brother. I told him I hated him. I really regret it now. I'm not sure if I'll make it to tell him that I'm sorry and I love him."

"I'm sorry" Miley whispered.

"So am I" the jock replied quietly. "So am I."

Silence; there was too much pain to make any noise. Miley took a deep breath, and looked up just as something more orange than red hit the ground outside her classroom. . .

-

Oliver, Aly, Amy, Lilly, Melody, and Lucas were crouching just behind the door of the boy's washroom. Aaron or Blake had already let loose a volley of lead into the lavatory earlier before they came; bullet holes in the wall and porcelain sinks were such testament alongside crumbled plaster that had been ripped from the wall and broken, pierced pipes spraying into the room from all directions.

Oliver's heart was beating incredibly loudly, shaking his unbalanced body. His breath clenched as he heard slow pacing down the hallway, and whistling. The person doing the whistling was not concerned that the techno beat was much too complicated for them and they couldn't keep in tune or the proper speed of the song, leading Oliver's panicking mind to shut him down completely so he wouldn't make a noise. Darkness enveloped him, but only for a few moments. He was still crouching, though leaning heavily up against the wall, when he came too.

There was silence outside the door, and without debating whether to do battle with his fight, flee, or hide instincts, he and the other teenagers bolted from the washroom and flew down the hallway, catching the attention of Aaron, who whirled around and pulled the trigger eighteen times before he realized his gun was out of bullets.

"Damn," he snorted, reached into an empty pocket, and then searched another before he found a bullet-full pouch on the back of her jeans.

The six didn't stop running until thier torn shoes skidded upon the waxed floor and they fell exactly where he had started; when he looked up, the library room he had walked out of was glaring him in the face. The door was open, and he saw legs, arms, faces, all still and stained from the coagulating blood.

Then, without much warning, somebody moved from a classroom and grabbed them in a blur, dragging them back inside with them. The door was closed much more elegantly, locked, and Oliver found himself sitting up against the barricade with a tear-stained Miss Honey.

"You okay, M-m-mis-s-s-s-t-t. . .O-O. . .ke?" Ranger spluttered, shaking.

Oliver nodded, knowing what his dying teacher was trying to ask him. The infantile need for protection when helpless and the socially-implanted need to protect the helpless welled up inside of him, and Oliver broke down into choking sobs. Lilly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't like Fridays," Oliver sniffled after ten minutes, rubbing his arms and nestling back against Lilly. "I'm going to learn all about main arteries an…and the human body after this, I swear," he spoke softly, apologetically, smiling sheepishly yet sincerely at Lilly.

Lilly merely smiled weakly and told him to keep quiet in case Aaron heard them and wanted to re-enter the classroom. Lilly knew how much Oliver hated seeing blood.

"How are we going to get out? Of this. . .mess, I mean?" Aly asked quietly, a contemplative look coming over her usually grinning face.

Oliver began to wipe the red off of his hands and face, though his sleeves were already partially soaked, and the absorbed blood jut leaked out and smeared the color around upon the boy's skin. It took a few minutes, but when Oliver realized the blood wasn't coming off, he began hastily, frantically scratching at himself to rid the horrifying image off of his body until he began bleeding himself from the deep claw-marks.

"The shooters'll be taken out by the coppers. . .stop that, now," Miss Honey answered Aly's question and took Oliver's hands into her own bloodied paws. Looking Oliver directly in his eyes with her own, she leaned forward painfully and tried not to wince. "You've already survived this."

Oliver and Lilly jumped at a sudden scraping sound. Aly and Amy were pushing a table up against the door. They then, leaned against the door, adding their weight to it. It was then Oliver, Lilly, and Miss Honey heard it. Footsteps.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty!" Blake's voice chirruped down the hall.

Blake smiled sweetly, sickly so, and practically skipped down the hallway, the thrill of his kills settled deep into his mind so that he had quickly become conditioned to it and was no longer startled by the cracking of the gun and the thud as the body hit the floor.

Strolling contently down the hall and running through his defense about how the movies and video games might have messed her up a little, the constant heckling from the other kids, the beatings from his father. . .he could be the saddest boy in the world, if he wanted.

Walking by his homeroom class, he found herself, still grinning wildly, walking backwards as if in a state of slow-motion rewind. The door was closed; it had not been closed before. Had somebody hidden in there?

Whistling, Blake turned the knob and began to push the door open, only to find he could not. Realizing either people or desks were in the way, he peeked into the glass window at the top of the door and saw no protruding objects save for outstretched legs just poking into her limited line of vision.

Backing up with pursed lips and a disappointed expression as if she were scolding a young child, Blake suddenly bolted forward and charged the door. It burst open without much effort; the two people who had been blocking him from opening the door moments ago were huddled before the window on the east side of the classroom.

"Blake. . ." Miss Honey swallowed wearily, paler than what could have been considered healthy and standing partially in front of Oliver and Lilly.

"Missis Honey," Blake smiled and tilted his head until it rested upon his shoulder.

"Blake" Oliver and Lilly whispered in disbelief. Blake turned and looked at the two, a maniac smile on his face. Oliver and Lilly shivered.

Blake had the rifle up, his eye fixed through the sight, the muzzle pointed toward Oliver, Lilly, and Miss Honey. A steady finger upon the trigger, and he began to pull it. He looked over at Oliver and Lilly once again and slightly shook his head. He backed out of the room and continued down the hall.

"I don't understand it. Why did he just leave?" Lilly asked quietly, shaking. She and Oliver went to check on Melody and Lucas.

Lucas' pain must have been even more unbearable because when he was shot he didn't have a shirt on. Melody and Lucas were still breathing, but they were still unconscious. Their pulse was getting weaker. Miss Honey pulled a fairly new flag out from one of the drawers from the teacher's desk.

"Here. Tie this around their wounds" she whispered.

Oliver grabbed it and made his way over to Lucas and Melody. Together, he and Lilly ripped the flag into even strips and tied them around the twins' torso.

"Why didn't he kill us?" Amy asked, walking over to them, Amy in tow.

"Because he knew Lilly and Oliver personally" Amy replied.

"No, it's because he said I could kill you myself" Aaron replied, stepping into the classroom. . .


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: The Shooting Ends at 2:45**

Jackson slowly opened his eyes. He could feel all sorts of pain. Pain in his ankles and feet, pain in his legs, and pretty much pain all over.

"Ow" he groaned, bringing his hands to his ears.

He heard a ringing sound in his head. He plugged his nose and blew out until his ears popped. The ringing stopped but sirens filled his ears. He sat up and looked around.

Police cars and ambulances were everywhere. People were watching the scene unfold from the streets. Police officers were rushing up and down the front lawn of the school. They tried getting in through the doors but they were shut tight.

"Are you ok?"

"Wha?" Jackson asked, looking around. He was hauled onto his feet by strong arms. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"I don't think he can walk" one man said.

"Ya think?" Jackson asked, glaring at him.

"Come on, let's get him to the ambulance and get him checked out" the second man said.

The two men lifted Jackson up into their arms and carried him off the front lawn. He looked around and saw some of his classmates lying on the ground. If they were dead he didn't know. Jackson looked around for Cooper, hoping he got out. He saw some paramedics crowding around some kids.

"Are you ok son?" one of the men carrying Jackson asked as they set him down in the back of an ambulance.

"My body is throbbing with pain" Jackson replied as he looked down at his feet.

He gawked at them as the men pulled off his shoes and socks. His ankles were swollen about twice their normal size. Jackson looked up at the school as he heard an explosion and some screams.

"Miley!" he yelled.

He could hear screams of shock and pain all around him. Jackson put his face in his hands and started to cry. Everything was going wrong. This was never supposed to happen in his life.

"Jackson."

Jackson looked up at the sound of his name. Or at least he thought someone was shouting his name. He looked through the crowd of police officer's, paramedics, teenagers, and bystanders.

"Jackson."

"Dad?" Jackson asked, looking around. He went to stand but the two men, paramedics by the looks of it, pushed him back.

"We're not done with your feet son. One of your ankles are broken and you hit your head pretty hard on the ground. We're trying to stop the swelling" one of them said with a slight impatient tone to his voice.

Jackson sighed heavily, but that sigh quickly turned to a sigh of relief when he saw his dad.

"Daddy!" he cried, smiling like a little kid. Tears of joy slipped down his cheeks. "Dad."

Robbie Ray rushed over to his son and pulled him into a big hug. Jackson shivered as he felt sudden coldness on his legs. He pushed his dad away and saw that the paramedics put ice bags on his feet.

"Jackson, are you ok son? Where's Miles?" Robbie asked, looking around.

"She's still inside" Jackson replied slowly. "And I'm fine. Except, I hit my head, broke one ankle, and sprained the other."

"I got down here as soon as I heard the wounded and death toll go up" Robbie said softly, sitting down next to Jackson. "How'd you get out? What happened after your phone went dead?"

"Well, I called you after I got word that there was a shooter. I put the table on it's side and hid behind it with my lap partner named Thor" Jackson started slowly.

"Then the shooter came into the room and started firing shots. Classmates crawled to the windows and opened them. Two of them jumped out. Then the shooter asked for our cell phones. My batteries were dead already so I tossed mine out the window."

"The shooter yelled at me and pushed the barrel of the gun to my head. I have never been so scared before. Then he started teasing me about being so scared I wet my pants. Someone yelled at him to shut up and then he said something about everyone making him sick. He backslapped me with the butt of the gun. It hurt so bad."

"Once he got everyone's cell phones one of them started to ring. He answered one, yelled into it, and then crushed it under his shoe. He crushed the others too. We all took this opportunity to jump out the windows. I hesitated before jumping but eventually I did. I slammed into the ground pretty hard. I rolled over twice and lost consciousness."

"Do you know how many shooters there are?" Robbie asked quietly, lightly touching the dried blood on the side of Jackson's head.

"No. I heard some people talking. There might be two. Might be more" Jackson replied quietly.

"Do you know why the shooter is doing this?" Robbie asked. Jackson stared at his swollen feet. "Jackson?"

"He was picked on a lot. Beat up every day. But, no one would help him. He's getting his revenge" Jackson replied.

"Those kids! When are they going to learn that their lives don't always revolve around them" Robbie asked, throwing his hands into the air. "You know, I always thought your generation was different. I thought you guys would learn not to do this because of past events. Remember what happened at Columbine?"

"Dad, stop" Jackson cried, slapping his hands over her ears.

"Jackson what-"

"Dad, I'm partly the cause of this" Jackson replied through gritted teeth.

"How-"

"I never helped" Jackson replied quietly. "In fact, I teased the kid too."

Robbie stared at Jackson in surprise. . .

-

Aaron cocked his gun and pointed it at Miss Honey. He made a face as he looked at her shivering form.

"You always made me feel stupid whenever I asked for help in class" Aaron muttered and pulled the trigger. There was a loud pop and Miss Honey fell over, clearly dead. Her blood spilled out onto the floor. "Now's time for you."

Aaron turned to Aly and Amy who were halfway across the room and shot them. They let out a choked gasp and fell to the floor, their bodies making a dull thud as it connected to the wood. Aaron grinned at their lifeless bodies as their blood slowly spilled out onto the floor.

Lilly was openly crying. Aaron turned to Lilly, Oliver, and the barely conscious Melody and Lucas. Oliver took Lilly's hand in his and squeezed tightly. Aaron walked over to her and pushed the barrel of the gun up to her forehead. She whimpered in fear.

"Aw, am I scaring you?" he asked quietly. Lilly nodded. "Good. All those jerks who beat me up scared me. They scared the shit out of me."

"Come on, man. Put down the gun. Kill anymore and you'll be spending the rest of your life in prison" Oliver said quietly.

"Those _jerks_ who beat me and teased me should be in prison" Aaron snapped, his eyes cold. He cocked the gun and Lilly started to cry harder.

"Aaron!"

Aaron whirled around as Blake came into the room. Blake looked at the scene and turned to Aaron, his body shaking with anger.

"What are you doing? I told you _not_ to go after Oliver and Lilly" Blake cried.

"That's a load of bull" Aaron snapped, turning to Blake. "They deserve it as much as anybody else." He glared at him then snatched a white box out of his hands.

'_So Aaron lied to us_' Oliver thought watching the two bicker. He thought about getting Lilly and running out of the room, but he couldn't leave Melody and Lucas to die and Aaron's gun was still pointed at them. '_I can't take his gun. He's so much stronger then me_. _Oh, what do I do? If I try I'll probably get me and Lilly killed. Miley, normally you come up with ideas. I wish you were here with us. The Three Amigos_.'

"A first aid-kit? You're going to help them?" Aaron yelped.

"Yeah T-They're my friends" Blake replied, tightening his grip on the gun in his hands.

"Then let us go. . .please" Lilly whispered. Blake opened his mouth to reply, but Aaron backslapped him with his gun. Blake slammed into a desk and fell to the floor, the desk falling heavily on top of him, crushing his chest. He then turned back to us and pointed the gun.

"Sorry, can't do that" Aaron replied with a sneer. He threw the first-aid kit to the back of the room where it hit a cabinet and opened, spilling contents everywhere. "Now, it's your turn to die. Like everyone else. Let' start with your little girlfriend." Aaron cocked his gun and pointed it at Lilly's head.

"NO" Blake pushed the desk off of him and jumped onto Aaron's back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Get. Off. Me" Aaron breathed.

"Never" Blake replied. Aaron whipped around, knocking Blake off his back. Blake charged into Aaron, wrapping his arms around him. "Let go of the gun."

"No" Aaron hissed.

The two of them struggled, walking in circles. Aaron was trying to get Blake to let go of him and Blake was trying to get the gun from Aaron. When suddenly. . .

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Aaron and Blake stopped struggling and started at their guns in shock. They weren't sure who fired their guns or if it even were their guns. They knew the police were outside.

"Oh no. NO" Blake yelled, pushing Aaron away from him. Aaron shoved his gun into a belt loop and stood frozen to the spot. "No, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." He was kneeling next to Oliver and Lilly. Their eyes were closed and blood was slowly slipping down their fronts. Blake was crying. "I didn't mean to."

"Blake. . .I-I'm sorry" Aaron said quietly.

"Shut up. Just help me get them outside" Blake replied quietly.

"But, all we've done. All we're been through" Aaron said quietly, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, man. We're going to jail anyway. Just make sure your gun is visible" Blake replied, turning to Aaron, his face contorted with sadness.

"Oh all right" Aaron said with a sigh. He tucked in his shirt and put his gun in his pocket, the handle visible. "Bit, it's only for you, dude."

"J-just. . .d-d-do it" Blake said and sniffed, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

-

Seconds after the redish/orangeish thing hit the ground outside the doorway that Miley was in, there was a deafening explosion.

Miley threw herself on top of Jake, using her body to protect him. Miley felt and intense heat on her back and felt glass and pieces of wood strike her.

She squeezed her eyes shut, opened her mouth and screamed. She could faintly hear the screams of everyone else, who was alive, in the room.

Seconds later, there was silence. Miley was sprawled on top of Jake, her body aching. She blinked and slowly pushed herself up. She looked to her left and saw that the room was blown apart. Bodies were lying everywhere. Blood was splattered on the floor and walls.

Miley looked to the right and saw a table on it's side. '_Thank you God_' she thought, sitting up. Dust and debris fell into her face. She coughed and shook the rest out of her hair.

"Someone come get us, please" she whispered.

She went to move her legs, but found that they were pinned under another desk. She shifted them slightly and sucked in a sharp breath at the pain that went shooting up and down her arms.

"Oh man" she whispered, tears of pain coming to her eyes. The pain made her dizzy and she collapsed on top of Jake, falling unconscious. . .

-

"Jackson. . .how could you?" Robbie asked quietly.

"He was a hick, dad!" Jackson cried as tape was being wrapped around his ankles.

"That doesn't matter son" Robbie replied somewhat sternly. "You and a lot of other kids are responsible for this one way or another."

"I know dad. Because of this, I probably killed Miley" Jackson replied, shaking his head.

Robbie opened his mouth to say something but police men went rushing by the ambulance and towards the school doors. Jackson craned his neck and saw that they were opening. From where Jackson was sitting, he could see two people coming out of the building carrying two other people with two more on their backs.

"Dad. . .th-that's Lilly and Oliver" Jackson cried.

"What?" Robbie asked.

Jackson and Robbie watched as Lilly, Oliver, and two other boys were laid down on the ground, next to each other. The two boys that were carrying them was confronted by the police and then had their arms forced behind their backs. The two boys said something then the police walked them to an ambulance where they got inside.

"Are they-Are they-?"

"I'm not sure" Jackson replied.

"Excuse me" Robbie called as a policeman walked over. "But, is it safe? Were those two the shooters?"

"They were. There are no more students with guns inside. There have been approximately 43 deaths and many more injuries" the policeman replied, slowly shaking his head. "There are more students trapped inside. We're getting them out now. But, they'll be more deaths later."

"Oh my gosh" Robbie whispered. Jackson looked at his watch.

"2:45. School ended 35 minutes ago. The shooting started exactly 2 hours ago" he muttered in reply, suddenly feeling tired.

"Well, we have a long wait. I hope Miley comes out alive" Robbie said, putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"I know, dad. I know" Jackson replied with a nod and a sigh. Jackson's gaze went back to Oliver and Lilly who were now being put into a stretcher.

-

Fifteen minutes later, Jackson was asleep on Robbie's arm. Robbie was stiffly sitting up, watching the front doors of the school. He blinked when the doors opened and two policeman carried out two bodies.

"Miles?" Robbie asked in a whisper. "Miley. Jackson wake up! It's Miley!"

Jackson gave a snort and sat up with a start. He grabbed crutches that were lying by him and gently slid to the ground.

"Come on" he said, starting forward. Robbie got to his feet and went with his son to go and check on his daughter.

"Is he or she related to you?" a policeman asked as Robbie and Jackson drew near.

"She's my daughter, Miley Stewart. That's Jake Ryan. He's not our relative but we know him personally" Robbie replied.

"Ok then, until his parents get to the hospital you're in charge of him. He and you daughter will be going to Hope Hospital. Lots of other victims are there too" the policeman replied as paramedics rushed over with stretchers.

"Thank you. But, are they alive?" Jackson asked in a whisper.

"Barely" one policeman replied honestly. . .


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve: Hospital P1-Lilly and Oliver**

_-LILLY'S P.O.V-_

I groaned and opened my eyes. Everything before me was blurred. I blinked twice and my vision became clear. There was a mask covering my nose and mouth that kind of obstructed my view.

I was staring at the ceiling of a truck or something. People were staring down at me, worried looks in their eyes. I squinted at them, trying to see if I remembered them.

"W-where am I?" I asked quietly. I looked around and saw another stretched beside mine. I recognized the messy dark hair immediately. "Oliver." I stretched out my arm to touch him, but I was too tired.

"It's ok, sweetie. You're on your way to the hospital" some guys said to my right.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Then all the memories came back. I was in a school shooting. Blake and Aaron were fighting then they shot us. Before I fell unconscious I saw the bullet holes in Blake's and Aaron's side. Somehow they shot themselves. A new wave of tears came out and I started to sob.

"It's all right. We got the bullet out of you. You're going to be fine. It didn't hit any major arteries and you didn't lose a lot of blood. We're going to stitch you up at the hospital and reunite you with your family" the man said quietly, looking down at me, giving me a warm smile.

"No, you don't understand. This morning before I came to school I yelled at my little sister. I made her cry" I whispered. "I didn't think I'd ever get to apologize. I'm just so happy I'm alive."

"I'm glad too" the man replied.

"How's Oliver?" I asked, turning to my friend.

"Oh, he's just asleep. He's not dead if that's what you think" the man said with a little laugh. "The bullet was removed from his chest and arm. He lost some blood but we're going to get a match from the hospital and get blood donated into him. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."

"Oh good" I replied, relieved.

"You really care about him don't you?" the man asked, looking at Oliver to me, than back. I nodded.

"I was just about to tell him how much I cared about him and ask him out when the first shot was fired" I replied, taking in a shaky breath. "Can you make it so we can share a hospital room?"

"I think I can" the man said with a smile and a wink.

"I hope Miley, Jackson, Jake, Melody, and Lucas are ok" I whispered. Seeing the confused look on the man's face, I let out a little giggle. "Miley Stewart is my best friend. We've been friends ever since she moved here to Malibu. Jackson is her older brother. He's really weird at times but he's really funny. I met Lucas during the whole shooting fiasco. He saved me. Melody is his twin sister, Oliver met her while in the library."

"Would you mind telling me everything that happened to you?" the man asked quietly. "Starting from when you woke up. It would pass the time while we go to the hospital."

"Ok" I said after a moment's hesitation. "But, be patient with me, I'm not sure if I can tell this whole story without crying."

"Don't worry. I'm the most patient guy you'll probably meet" the man said with a little laugh.

"Well, it all started with my little sister, Bailey, jumping on my stomach to wake me up. I love her lots but she's a pain in the neck" I started, taking a deep breath. "Then I stubbed my toe on my computer chair. I knew it was going to be a bad day. . .but not this bad."

For the rest of the ride to the hospital, I told my story. By the time we arrived, the man was in tears. . .

-

I was transferred to a bigger stretcher at the hospital. I said goodbye to the paramedic as I was pushed down the hall. Oliver was next to me on his own stretcher. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were open, staring at the ceiling with glossy eyes.

"Oliver" I called. He turned and looked at me, fear and sadness now in his eyes. I pushed my arm through the bars of my stretcher. Oliver did too. We grasped hands and squeezed tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Lilly?" Oliver said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked in an equally quiet voice.

"I heard you tell that paramedic your story. I had no idea what happened to you" Oliver said, stroking my hand with his thumb. "And, I heard you tell him that you cared about me and were going to ask me out when the first shot was fired."

"Oh" I muttered. Despite the predicament, I blushed.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I really care. . .I love you" he whispered.

"I love you, too" I replied, a smile coming to my face. Oliver smiled back and squeezed my hand again.

The nurses that were pushing our stretchers got us in an elevator. We rode up a couple of floors and the doors opened with a loud 'DING.' They pushed us down the hall and transferred us over to hospital beds.

"Miss Truscott, Mr. Oken. I'll be your nurse while you're here. My name is Nurse Sandy" a kind lady with auburn hair and green eyes and a soft smile said. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Oliver and I looked at each other and exchanged glances. We shared a smile and turned back to Nurse Sandy.

"Twinkies."

Don't ask. Every since I could remember, Twinkies was Oliver's and my favorite snack food. Nurse Sandy let out a little laugh and left the room.

_-OLIVER' P.O.V-_

_**-Twenty Minutes Earlier-**_

_Where am I? Why is everything so dark? I can hear people talking, arguing. _

_Blake and Aaron._

_Someone's crying. It's. . .Blake. He's crying. What is he saying?_

"_I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to."_

_I know you didn't. You would never hurt us. It was just an accident. Or was it?_

_Was it an accident that he agreed to the shooting? Maybe his shooting me made him realize what he was doing was bad._

"_Help me get them outside."_

_Blake's helping us? Yes he is, I can feel him lifting me up. Or maybe it's Aaron. Please let Lilly be ok. And Lucas. And Melody. And Jackson. And Miley. And Jake. And everybody. Let them be ok._

_I can hear sobbing. Blake is still crying. I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids are so heavy. I'm so tired and I have a throbbing pain in my arm._

_I hear lots of voices now. Screams. Shouts. Sirens. I can feel a cool breeze on my skin. I'm outside._

"_Are you boys all right?" a gruff voice asked._

"_Yes, sir. These four. . .they've been hurt" Blake replied._

"_We shot them" Aaron added. There was silence. I felt the itchy grass below me. I was lying on the ground. I heard a jingling noise. "Please sir, help them. Help us. We got shot ourselves."_

"_You'll be going to jail for a long time because of this" the gruff voice said somewhat angrily._

"_Yes sir" Blake and Aaron said in unison._

_I was being carried again. Now I'm lying on something. It's moving. A stretcher I think it is. I can finally open my eyes. I'm looking up at the sky. The sun was still bright, but none of this felt real._

_A mask was placed over my nose and mouth and I was slowly falling asleep. Man, am I tired. I see people staring down at me, tears sliding down their faces. Just before I was fully asleep, I was loaded into the ambulance. . ._

_Someone was saying my name. I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear everything everyone was saying. Lilly. She was in the ambulance next to me, talking to some guy._

"_How's Oliver?" I heard Lilly ask._

"_I'm. . .o. . .k" I whispered. I doubt she heard me anyway._

"_Oh, he's just asleep. He's not dead if that's what you think" the man said with a little laugh. I fet like laughing myself, but I was too tired.l "The bullet was removed from his chest and arm. He lost some blood but we're going to get a match from the hospital and get blood donated into him. He'll be fine in a couple of hours."_

_I need to get blood donated to me? Everything is happening so fast. I forgot I got shot in the arm. The pain in my arm disappeared as soon as I got really scared._

"_Oh good" Lilly replied. I could tell she was relieved. I was relieved too._

"_You really care about him don't you?" the man asked. Please say yes, Lilly. I care about you too._

"_I was just about to tell him how much I cared about him and ask him out when the first shot was fired" Lilly replied, taking in a shaky breath. "Can you make it so we can share a hospital room?"_

_You like me back? Were you trying to ask me out back at Miley's place this morning?_

"_I think I can" the man said. Thank you sir._

"_I hope Miley, Jackson, Jake, Melody, and Lucas are ok" Lilly whispered. I herd Lilly giggle. "Miley Stewart is my best friend. We've been friends ever since she moved here to Malibu. Jackson is her older brother. He's really weird at times but he's really funny. I met Lucas during the whole shooting fiasco. He saved me. Melody is his twin sister, Oliver met her while in the library."_

_Lucas is very brave. I have to thank him._

"_Would you mind telling me everything that happened to you?" the man asked quietly. "Starting from when you woke up. It would pass the time while we go to the hospital."_

_It was quiet for a moment. I didn't think Lilly would answer._

"_Ok" Lilly replied. "But, be patient with me, I'm not sure if I can tell this whole story without crying."_

"_Don't worry. I'm the most patient guy you'll probably meet" the man said with a little laugh._

"_Well, it all started with my little sister, Bailey, jumping on my stomach to wake me up. I love her lots but she's a pain in the neck" Lilly started, taking a deep breath. "Then I stubbed my toe on my computer chair. I knew it was going to be a bad day. . .but not this bad."_

_I fell right back asleep. . ._

_Then I woke up when I was being pushed down the halls of the hospital_

"Oliver"

I turned and looked at Lilly. I watched as she pushed her arm through the bars of her stretcher. I did too. We grasped hands and squeezed tightly.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Lilly?" I said quietly, staring at her.

"Yeah?" I asked in an equally quiet voice.

"I heard you tell that paramedic your story. I had no idea what happened to you" I said, stroking her hand with my thumb. "And, I heard you tell him that you cared about me and were going to ask me out when the first shot was fired."

"Oh" Lilly muttered. I watched as a blush crept up her face and hid back a laugh..

"Lilly?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I really care. . .I love you" I whispered.

"I love you, too" Lilly replied, a smile coming to her face. I smiled back and squeezed her hand again.

_**-Present Time-**_

I watched Nurse Sandy leave with a smile on my face. It immediately slipped off my face as she disappeared down the hall.

"Nothing's going to be the same is it?" I asked quietly, sitting up in my bed. Lilly sat up straight and gave me a confused look.

"No, I don't think so" Lilly replied just as quiet. I've noticed. We've been speaking softly for a while.

"Jackson, Miley, Jake, Melody, and Lucas could all be dead or dying or whatever" I said quietly.

"Don't say that, Oliver" Lilly said sharply. "You have to have hope."

"Too be honest, Lills. I don't think I'll ever get my hope back" I said, turning to look at her. She had an understanding look in her eyes. I knew she felt the same way.

"Twinkies" Nurse Sandy said in a sing-song voice as she walked back in with ten Twinkies. She gave Lilly and I five each. "We're going to have to take some tests before your families see you and before you leave."

"Ok" I replied unwrapping a Twinkie and happily taking a bite. I glanced at Lilly and we chewed with smiles on our faces.

For the next thirty minutes, the doctors ran tests on us. I really don't want to describe them because some of them were disgusting. But, I had to get stitched in my arm and chest. It hurt at first but think of the scar I'm going to get. I averted my gaze when Lilly got stitches in her chest. I didn't want her to think I was a perv.

"Would you like to see your families now?" Nurse Sandy asked with a knowing smile.

"YES" Lilly and I yelled in unison.

"OK, I'll be right back" Nurse Sandy replied with a nod. She left the room and her shoes click-clacked down the hall.

"Are you scared?" I asked Lilly. "About seeing your family I mean."

"Yeah" Lilly replied with a nod. "You?"

"Yeah" I repeated her answer. There was a knock on the door and I looked up. "Mom. Dad."

"Oliver" my parents cried in unison as they rushed to my side, smothering me with kisses and hugs.

"Lilly.

"Mom. Dad. Bailey."

I watched, tears of joy coming down my face as Lilly's sister, Bailey jumped onto her hospital bed and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you this morning Bailes" Lilly said, hugging her sister.

"Don't worry about it, Lills" Bailey replied with a smile as she wiped away her tears. "I'm just glad you're all right."

Nurse Sandy cleared her throat as she walked back into the room.

"You're allowed to leave now" she said quietly. Lilly and I got out of our hospital beds and gave each other a hug. I kissed her on the cheek and smiled.

"Thanks Nurse Sandy" we said in unison.

"Come on, Mr. Stewart says Miley is almost out of surgery. Her friend Jake too" Mrs. Truscott said as Bailey forced herself in between Lilly and I and wrapped her arms around out waists.

"Exactly what happened when you were in school?" dad asked quietly.

"How about we sit down and tell you. You're going to be blown away" Lilly suggested. . .


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Hospital P2-Jake and Miley**

_-MILEY'S P.O.V-_

_I had a constant ringing in my head. I could feel someone lift me into their arms. But, I could get myself to open my eyes. My legs hurt a lot. I'm not sure if I broke them or not._

_Please be ok, Jackson. I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I know we fight a lot, but we still have good times together._

_Jake, please don't die. I have so many things to tell you. Like how I'm Hannah Montana, how I've always had the biggest crush on him, and how much I missed him when he went to Romania._

_Now I can here daddy and Jackson. Jackson's ok. Thank god._

"_She's my daughter, Miley Stewart. That's Jake Ryan. He's not our relative but we know him personally" I heard Daddy say quietly._

"_Ok then, until his parents get to the hospital you're in charge of him. He and you daughter will be going to Hope Hospital. Lots of other victims are there too" a man said. I could heard footsteps on the grass.._

"_Thank you. But, are they alive?" I heard Jackson ask in a whisper._

"_Barely"_

-

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Stop the beeping" I moaned, partly annoyed at the constant high pitched beep in my ears.

"Hey, she's waking up."

"Miley's waking up."

"Lilly, Oliver. Miley's waking up."

"Lilly? Oliver?" I asked quietly, opening my eyes.

I blinked once or twice to clear my vision. I sat up and rubbed my eyes getting the rest of the blurriness away. Everyone's worried, yet happy, faces came into view.

"Miles, are you ok?"

"Daddy? Yeah, I'm fine. Except, my leg is hurting really bad" I replied, looking down the hospital bed at my leg.

"Your leg is broken, Miley" Jackson replied. "A table crushed your leg after bomb exploded."

"What happened to you?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"I broke one ankle and sprained the other" Jackson replied, brushings his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm just so glad you're ok" I replied, giving him a big hug. I know, when would I _ever_ give Jackson a hug?

"I'm glad you're all right, too" Jackson whispered in my ear. "But, I'm sorry about Blake."

"I just don't understand why he would resort to shooting kids" I said shaking my head.

"Aaron talked him in to it is my guess" Oliver replied. "We were worried about you, Miles."

"We weren't sure where you were when the first gun shot went off" Lilly added, giving me a hug.

"What happened to all of you?" Robbie asked. Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and groaned.

"One more time?" Lilly asked him.

Oliver put his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. From that, I could tell immediately that they were together.

"Yeah, ok" he said with a sigh.

"When'd you two get together?" I asked with a grin. My grin grew wider as Oliver and Lilly blushed.

"Shortly after we were put into our hospital room" Lilly replied with a shy smile.

"I knew you'd get together sooner or later" I replied, my grin growing even wider. Then it faded. "But, I think we should wait until Jake is with us. Our stories do kind of collide."

"He should be out of surgery right now" Daddy said looking at his watch. "Come on."

I watched as everybody started towards the door.

"With all do respect, do you mind if Jake and I have a few minutes alone when we get there?" I asked as Daddy wheeled a wheel chair over to the side of my bed. He lifted me into his arms and then put me in the wheelchair, propping up my right leg.

"Go right ahead, bud" Daddy replied quietly.

Lilly and I shared a look. It was obvious she knew what I was going to do. I felt that this was the right time to tell Jake how I really felt.

The walk to Jake's hotel room seemed to stretch on and on. Or was that just because I was so nervous about seeing him? I don't know what I'm going to say! I don't know what do! I don't-

"We're here" Daddy announced.

"I don't feel good" I muttered, staring at Jake's door. I put my hands on the wheels of my wheelchair and started backing up. "I can't do this."

"Ok, I'll tell him how you feel" Lilly said wit ha shrug.

"No!" I cried, reaching for the doorknob. "OK, I'll do it." I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" I heard Jake called. I took another deep breath and pushed open the door. "Miley."

"Hey, Jake" I replied, wheeling myself into his room and closing the door behind me. I wheeled myself over to his bedside and smiled. "How're you doing."

"The doctors said from time to time I'll suffer from amnesia" Jake replied, lightly touching the bandage that was wrapped around his head. He had cuts on his face and hands. "But, other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh, Jake. I thought you were a goner" I said quietly, staring at my hands in my lap.

"Honestly, so did I" Jake replied with a little laugh.

"No, I mean. I thought you were gone from my heart" I replied, my voice barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I mean. . .Jake. . .I've had the biggest crush on your for a while" I replied, looking up into his green eyes. Jake stared right back at me.

"Well obviously you know how I feel about you" Jake replied with a blink. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Thinking I was rejected, I tore my gaze away from him.

"We could have gotten together" he continued quietly. I looked up at him, a smile working its way onto my face.

"You mean that?" I asked quietly.

"Of course, Miles. I've always liked you. You _know_ that" Jake said, kissing my hand. He grinned sheepishly. "I would actually give you a kiss but, you're kinda shorter than me right now."

"You're mean!" I cried, slapping his arm. But, a smile was on my face. "You're lucky you're so cute."

"Heh. I know" Jake replied with a grin. I wheeled myself over to the door to his room and opened it. "You guys can come in now. My dad wants to know what happened to us. So, I said we would wait until you felt well enough to tell your side of the story."

"That's fine with me. As long as your sitting next to me" Jake replied with his charming smile.

"Oliver and Lilly already told their parents what happened to them. But, I want to know what happened to them too" I said.

The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, and Mr. and Mrs. Oaken came into the room before anyone else. The came Daddy, Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly. Bailey trailed behind with flowers.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Zombie Slayer.' Get better soon" Bailey squealed as she handed Jake the flowers.

"Hey. You didn't get me flowers" I said with a pout.

"Yeah we did. The bouquet was too big to carry in here" Bailey replied rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you, uh-"

"Bailey" Bailey supplied. "I'm Lilly's sister.

"Thank you, Bailey. It means a lot" Jake replied and kissed her on the cheek. Lilly made a face as Bailey touched the spot where Jake kissed her and let out a dreamy sigh. I laughed into my hand. "So? Is everyone ready to find out what happened?"

-

_-JAKE'S P.O.V-_

"So where do we begin?" I asked, sinking back into my pillows, taking Miley's hand in mine.

"How about we start where Miley turns Jake down" Lilly suggested giggling a little.

"Turn me down for what?" I asked, scrunching up my eybrows. Oliver and Lilly exchange confused glances.

"Oh, I should have explained" Miley said, slapping her pal to her forehead. "Jake's doctors said he'll suffer from memory loss from time to time."

"No, starting with Blake and the jocks would be easier" Oliver argued.

"But, we're going to have to tell our stories one at a time" Lilly said to Robbie and Jackson. They nodded in reply.

"Ok. So, Oliver, Lilly, and I were talking to each other when we heard laughter. We looked to see what was going on and saw Blake Anderson, the newest kid in school, lying on the ground, his face in his tray of food" Miley started. "So then-"

"Oh, I know Blake! He's a cool kid. Whatever happened to him?" I asked Miley, squeezing her hand. There was silence as everyone looked at me. "What?"

"So then, he glared up at the jocks this angry look in his eyes. He ran out of the lunchroom, everybody still laughing at him."

I listened to Miley begin the story. I didn't really understand why she was telling the story and why everyone was in my hospital room. Why am I even in a hospital? I let out a sigh figuring that listening to the story would clear my mind. But, I would have to ask some questions.

She explained how when she left the cafeteria she got hit by some kids and dropped her books, how she saw the first kid who was shot fall, how I helped her up to the second floor and how a kid fell into the room we hid in.

"Then we got into a conversation on why this was happening and-"

"I saved you then?" I interrupted. Miley turned and gave me a small smile.

"Yeah, you did" she replied.

"Who are you?" I asked, peering down at her. She really didn't look familiar at all. In fact, no one in this room looked familiar to me. "Where are my parents?"

"Your parents are out of town, Jake" Robbie replied patiently.

"Who's Jake?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"_You're _Jake" Miley replied quietly. "There must be something he can take for his amnesia."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: Hospital P3-Lucas and Melody**

Lucas and Melody were awake once they were transferred to stretchers to get into the hospital. Doctors were trying to stop their bleeding by pressing towels to their sides.

"Ow, that hurts" Melody moaned as a doctor tightly wrapped a towel around her arm.

"Stay strong, Mel" Lucas muttered as he stared down at his blood streaked chest.

"What happened to your shirt?" Melody asked, looking over at him.

"I let, ow, Lilly, ow, use it, ow" Lucas replied as doctors prodded the area around the bullet in his stomach.

"Idiot! That bullet must have hurt you more" Melody cried.

"Trust me, it did" Lucas muttered.

"OK, we need to get you two in surgery" one of the doctors said.

"No, I can't leave my brother" Melody cried, throwing out her arm. Lucas threw out his and took his sisters' hand. "I can't leave him. We just got reunited."

"I'm sorry Miss" one of the doctors said shaking his head.

"Melody" Lucas cried as they were pushed into two different directions. He desperately tried to keep hold of her hand, but his fingers slipped from her tight grasp first. "We'll be united soon. I promise. Keep repeating this: 'I can do anything. I can do anything.' "

Lucas sighed and fell back onto his stretcher. He listened for as long as he could, hearing Melody repeating his phrase. He was pushed into a dark room. He squinted his eyes as a bright white light suddenly shone down on him.

"This will put you right to sleep. You won't feel any pain as we do the surgery. If you wake up in the middle of the surgery, we'll put you right back on this" a man said as he leaned over me.

"Wait a minute" Lucas cried as he put a mask on over his nose and mouth. "My sister-"

"Count backwards from ten" the man advised.

"10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . . 5. . . 4. . .3. . .2. . . 1. . .-"

And Lucas was fast asleep as the operation started.

-

"Melody" Lucas cried as they were pushed into two different directions. He desperately tried to keep hold of her hand, but his fingers slipped from her tight grasp first. "We'll be united soon. I promise. Keep repeating this: 'I can do anything. I can do anything.' "

"I can do anything. I can do anything" Melody replied, fearfully looking around. "Come back to me soon. I can do anything. I can do anything."

Tears fell down her cheeks as people stared at her. They had worried looks on their faces. Melody was starting to feel as if she wasn't going to make it through the surgery.

'_Everything would be better if Lucas was with me_' she thought fearfully as she was rushed into a dark room.

"I can do anything. I can do anything."

A mask was placed over her nose and mouth. She looked around at everyone that was standing over her. She saw the tray of utensils sitting next to her and screeched at the sharp instruments.

"It'll be ok, sweetie. Just count backwards from ten and you'll be fine" came a soft woman's voice.

"I can do anything. I can do anything."

Melody's vision started to blur at the edges. She let out a yawn and looked around, her heart beating wildly.

"I can do anything. I can do anything."

Her last sentence was a whisper as she went to sleep. "I. Can. Do. Any. Thing."

-

_-LUCAS' P.O.V-_

I opened my eyes to see Lilly sitting beside me, a worried look on her face. I blinked open my eyes to clear my foggy vision and then reality hit me.

"Melody! Where's Melody! Ow" I muttered as pain erupted all over my body.

"Calm down, Lucas. Melody is out of surgery" Lilly replied staring at him. I looked into her eyes and saw that she was holding something back.

"But-"

"But. . .there were some complications with your guys' surgery" Lilly replied quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly getting a really bad head ache. I put a hand to my head. "Lilly, what's happening to me?"

"I don't know" Lilly replied shaking her head, tears coming to her eyes. "The doctors wouldn't tell me."

"Lilly, my head" I groaned. I went to swing my legs out of the bed, but, they wouldn't move. "Lilly, I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs!"

Lilly pushed my legs back into the bed and took my hand, tears falling down her cheeks.

"My legs" I whispered.

"I know. I know. The only thing the doctors could tell me is that something went wrong during your guys' surgery. I'm so sorry" Lilly whispered.

"Lilly?" I asked quietly. She turned to look at me. "Does this mean I can die?"

"Honestly?" Lilly asked. I nodded. "I don't know. I'm not good with doctor talk."

"Stay with me?" I asked quietly.

"Of course" Lilly replied with a small smile.

Something made me want to stay with her. I had a bad feeling but I couldn't put my finger on it.

So for the next thirty minutes Lilly and I spent some times together. We were in the middle of playing cards when there was a knocking sound on the door.

"Come in" I called. The door was pushed open and a bed was pushed into the room by a nurse.

"Hi. I'm Nurse Robin. You have a new room mate" the nurse said with a big smile. I looked over at the bed and smiled.

"Melody" I cried.

"She was begging me to take her here" Oliver said with a little laugh as he came in. I didn't know Oliver _that_ well but I still knew him.

"Melody how are you?" I asked, shifting in my bed. I blinked in surprise. I could actually feel my legs. I didn't care. I got out of bed and rushed to her side, giving her a kiss on the head and a big hug. I pulled back and stared at her. She looked pale.

"You were right. I can do anything" she replied. She tilted her head to the side. "You look pale."

"So do you" I replied. "But, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you're ok."

I gave her another hug and another kiss. I suddenly got this feeling. Like when I asked Lilly to stay with me. I got this feeling that I should be with them for as long as I could. I don't understand it.

"Is something wrong?" Melody asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No" I replied shaking my head. "Everything's fine." But, I knew something was wrong.

"I think we should leave you guys alone. Come on, Lills" Oliver said nodding towards Lilly.

"We'll be back soon" Lilly said. Melody and I nodded and waited until the door was shut.

-

Melody was close to the end of her story and I suddenly felt light headed. I looked at her and saw that she had a pained look on her face. I looked closer and saw that she had beads of sweat along her forehead.

"Mel?" I asked standing up. I put my hand to my head as a wave of dizziness washed over me.

"Luke. Something's wrong" she muttered, slowly getting out of her hospital bed and grabbing my elbows. "I don't feel good."

"Me neither" I replied.

My head was pounding, I was burning up, every step I took I made me real dizzy, and I felt sick to my stomach. My knees buckled and I collapsed onto the floor. I heard Melody fall to the ground right beside me. As my vision darkened, I could see her face.

I heard footsteps and the door open. I heard screams right before I blacked out. . .

And I still had that weird feeling. . .


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen: Hospital P4-Goodbye Forever**

"Since they were shot early on and didn't get any treatment for a while, their wounds have gotten infected. We couldn't figure it out what was wrong with them until they got into their second surgery" Dr. Addisin, Melody and Lucas' doctor, said to the Stewarts, Oakens , Truscotts, and Jake. "Now, only time will tell to see how big of an infection they got. I suggest you all go home and get some sleep."

"Can't we stay here?" Lilly asked.

"Well, you could. But, I wouldn't recommend the cafeteria food. I've been working here for about ten years and I sill don't think it's appetizing" Dr. Addison said with a small smile.

"You kids stay here. We haven't had any dinner yet. We'll go and get you something. What would you like?" Mrs. Truscott asked, getting to her feet.

"Pizza!" Bailey cried jumping to her feet.

"No, Hoagies" Jackson said from where he was sitting. His feet were propped up on the table in front of him. The swelling had gone down. But now, he had a cast on his left ankle and a brace on his right.

"McDonlads" Lilly whined.

"No, Chick-fil-A" Oliver cried.

"Popeyes" Jake complained.

That got all six kids to start yelling and screaming at each other. The parents laughed to themselves and all of them left the building. Everybody fell silent.

"What's the point in arguing?" Jackson asked, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "It's not going to make everything that's happened to us go away."

"He's right. The most important thing is we're all together and we're all safe" Lilly added as Bailey crawled into her lap.

"Wait a second!" Jake suddenly cried. Everybody turned to look at him. "I'm Jake Ryan, star of the hit Teen show, _Zombie High_. I remember now."

Everybody exchanged looks and started to laugh. Jake looked at all of them, a smile tugging onto his lips.

"What? The doctor did say I would lose my memory from time to time" Jake said defensively.

"It's all right, Jake. We still love you" Miley said and kissed him on the cheek. Jake smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How serious can an infection be?" Bailey asked as she laced her fingers with Lilly's.

"Pretty serious. You can get really sick and fell pain all over your body" Lilly replied. "You can die too."

"I hope they make it through this" Oliver said quietly, running a hand through his hair. Lilly leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We all do" Jackson replied as he shifted his position in the chair. "Damn, my leg hurts."

"You're telling me" Miley muttered with a smirk. She made a face and started looking around. "Does anybody have a pencil of a pen."

"What's the matter?" Bailey asked, getting one of a nearby table. She handed it to Miley who started probing the pen into her cast.

"My leg is itchy" she replied, making a face of relief.

"That's my girl" Jake said with a laugh and pulled Miley closer to him.

"Hey, no PDA, all right?" Jackson said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, Jackson" Miley said as Jake kissed her on top of the head. But, she smiled at her brother nonetheless.

"Who's hungry?" came Robbie's voice.

All the kids turned and saw the parents had arm fulls of McDonald's and Chik-Fil-A bags and Pizza and Popeye's boxes.

"Sweet. Popeyes" Jake said in a sing song voice as he grabbed one of the boxes.

Everyone grabbed the boxes and bags of the food they wanted. Everyone ate in silence, occasionally breaking the silence by saying 'Please' and 'Thank you' as things were passed around. Bailey was the first to fall asleep. She was halfway through her pizza when she fell over sideways.

Lilly laughed and tugged the pizza slice out of her sister's hands. She wiped the pizza sauce from her face and then let her fall over sideways.

"I think that's a sign saying we should all get to sleep" Oliver said, stretching his arms over his head. He looked around at all of the chairs. "Good luck finding a place to sleep."

"I can't sleep sitting up" Miley and Jackson cried as their dad put blankets over them.

"Well, that's the only place you _can_ sleep right now. Good night guys" he said and kissed each of them on the head.

"I would wipe my forehead, but I think it would take up too much energy and I'm wiped" Jackson muttered. All the other kids got comfortable on the floor or in chairs, falling fast asleep.

-

Miley opened her eyes to the sound of someone talking. She sat up and rubbed her stiff neck listening closely. She heard it softly to her left.

"Where am I?"

"Jake?" Miley asked quietly. The voice gradually got louder and louder.

"Where am I? Where am I? WHERE AM I?"

"Jake. Jake, it's all right" Miley said, searching through the darkness for his hand. She wheeled herself closer to Jake's side and squeezed his hand. "It's all right. We're all here with you."

"Miley?" Jake asked quietly. I turned on a lamp at a nearby table and looked at his face. Streaks lined his face from the tears he cried. He had a scared look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Jake it's me" I replied quietly. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. I had a bad dream" Jake replied quietly, rubbing at his face.

"About what?" I asked quietly.

"About the shooting. About everything that's been happening" he replied.

"Oh, Jake" I replied quietly. "Everything will be ok. We're all safe."

"Yeah. You're right" Jake replied, taking in a deep shuddering breath. "Everybody's fine. I'm fine. We're all fine."

"Ok, as soon as it's morning I'm asking the doctors if there's any medicine that you can take about your memory" Miley muttered, kissing Jake on the cheek. Jake looked at his watch and smirked.

"Sweetie, it _is_ morning" Jake replied. "It's 8:30. I guess the doctors didn't want to wake us up."

"I don't blame them. I'm beat" Miley replied with a sigh. "But, we have to see if Melody and Lucas are ok."

"Morning" Bailey said, sitting up and stretching. "How is everybody?"

"Fine until you kicked me!" Lilly cried sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Bailey, please watch our for my head next time."

"Sorry, Lilly" Bailey said as Jackson and Oliver woke up.

"Stop talking. It's too early for me to wake up" Jackson groaned and tilted his head back. "Never mind. My neck hurts like hell."

-

"Dr. Addison, how are their infections?" Lilly asked as she rushed up to the twins' doctor.

"Well, once we figured out they _did_ have an infection, we immediately took them back into surgery" Dr. Addison replied, rubbing his tired eyes. "It turns out, Melody's infection wasn't as bad as Lucas's. But, both of them are cleared up and they're resting. But, we're going to want to keep them in the hospital for a while."

"OK. Thank you, sir" Lilly replied with a big smile. "Are they in their rooms right now?"

"Yes ma'am" Dr. Addison replied with a yawn. "But, I'm not sure if they'll wake up or not."

"OK, thank you, sir" Lilly replied, nodding. She walked back to where Oliver, Bailey, their parents were. The Stewarts went home for a while. "Oliver. Do you want to check on Lucas and Melody with me?"

"Sure. Stay right there, Bailey" he said, stopping in the middle of the card game they were playing.

"But, we're in the middle of a game" Bailey cried.

"Listen, if you let me go with your sister now, I'll give you half of my Halloween candy stash" Oliver said under his breath and gave an exaggerated wink.

"Got it" Bailey replied with an exaggerated wink of her own. She smiled and put the cards back into a pile.

Lilly grabbed Oliver by the arm and pulled him down the hall. "You _bribed_ her?" she demanded.

"Hey, I don't think she would have let me be with my girlfriend" Oliver said with a little laugh. Lilly smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on. There new rooms are this way" she said with a smile and rushed down the hallway towards Lucas and Melody's room.

Oliver rushed after her. Once they got to the room Oliver lightly knocked on the door and quietly opened it. They poked thier heads inside and saw Melody and Lucas asleep. They stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, Melody. It's me, Oliver" Oliver said quietly, taking her hand and grabbing a chair to sit by her side. "How're you feeling?"

Lilly smiled and went over to Lucas. Her smile turned to a frown when she saw that he was still pale. She looked over at Melody and saw that the rosy color was back in her cheeks, but it wasn't in Lucas' face.

"The doctors said the infection was gone. So, it'll be ok" Lilly said to herself. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to Lucas' bed. She took his hand and let out a sigh.

"Lilly?"

Lilly looked up at Lucas and saw that his eyes were opened slightly. He had a really faint smile on his face.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"How're you feeling?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Sick. I'm sick of staying in the hospital" Lucas replied, shifting in his bed. Lilly laughed a little bit. "Do you know what was wrong with me and Mel?"

"The doctors said you guys had infections in your bullet wounds. But, it's all cleared up" Lilly replied.

"Then, why do I feel so horrible?" Lucas asked, coughing a little bit.

"It'll take you a little bit to recover, that's all" Lilly replied quietly.

"Oh ok" Lucas replied quietly. "Lilly?"

"Hmm?" Lilly asked.

"I love you" Lucas muttered. Lilly stared at him, a slightly confused look on her face.

"But, I already have a boyfriend" Lilly replied quietly. Lucas shook his head.

"No, I mean, I love you like a sister. I love you like I love Mel" he said, opening his eyes wider. "You're like her twin in life. When I saw you in the hallway during the shooting, I thought you were her. That's why I helped you."

"Well, thank you. You saved my life" Lilly replied and gave him a small kiss on the lips. I sat back and smiled.

"Any time" Lucas replied with a nod. "Maybe if I get something to eat I'll feel so much better.

"Maybe. I'll come back every day to visit you while you're in the hospital" Lilly replied.

"That won't be for a about a day. They're tests are proving that they're recovering really fast" Dr. Addison said coming into the room.

"That's great" Lilly said squeezing Lucas' hand. She grabbed a pen and scribbled a number on his arm.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at his arm.

"My cell phone number. Call me once you're at home" Lilly replied.

"Lilly, you're awesome" Lucas said with a smile as Dr. Addison walked over to him.

"I know. Well, I better get going. Come on, Oliver" Lilly said getting up from her chair.

"OK. I'll see you later, Melody. Call me as soon as you get home" Oliver said quietly to the girl. He got up out of his chair and the couple left the hospital room.

"Feeling better?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"To be honest, I don't think I'd ever feel right after the shooting. But, I'm feeling _so_ much better" Lilly replied with a grin.

-

_**-A WEEK LATER-**_

"Lilly, what's the matter?" Oliver asked, a slightly impatient tone to his voice.

"I'm just nervous I guess" Lilly admitted.

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly were headed to Melody and Lucas' house. They got out of the hospital a week before, but their parents wouldn't allow them to leave.

During the shooting, their parents were gone to Florida for a business trip. They got back early morning sometime last week. They felt really guilty about not being with their kids.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Oliver replied, tightening his grip on the handles of Miley's wheel chair. "How're you doing, Miles?"

"Well, I'm going to be really happy once this cast is off. I don't know how I'll be able to get through this summer with this sweaty thing" Miley said, lightly tapping her cast. "I don't know what I'll do about Hannah Montana."

"Speaking of Hannah Montana. Miley, I've got a great idea for your next concert" Lilly cried.

"What is it?" Oliver asked as they turned onto Lucas and Melody's street.

"I'll tell you later" Lilly replied as they headed up the sidewalk to their house.

"Lilly! Oliver!"

Lilly and Oliver smiled as Lucas and Melody rushed up to them, big smiles on their faces. "Miley. How are y'al doing?"

"Better than ever" Miley said through clenched teeth.

"That's a lie" Melody said with a laugh. "So are we going to the mall or what?"

"Yeah are we going?" Lucas repeated, his hand going up to his head and pressing on his temple.

"Is everything ok?" Melody asked him, putting a comforting hand on his back.

"Yeah, it's just. . .a head ache" he muttered, smiling. Lilly tilted her head to the side.

'_That smile looks forced. What's wrong_?' she thought, running her fingers through her hair.

"We want you to meet our parents before we go" Melody said, grabbing onto Lilly's wrist.

"They've been dying to meet you. We've told them all about how you stayed with us" Lucas added, grabbing onto the handles of Miley's wheelchair. Oliver, Miley, and Lilly exchanged somewhat apprehensive looks as they were led into the home.

"Mom? Dad? We'd like you to meet some friends of ours" Melody called as she walked towards the living room.

A young looking couple turned off the TV and turned towards the group of kids that came into the room. Their mom had long auburn hair and olive green eyes. She had a charming smile on her face. Their dad had somewhat short and spiky hair and piercing green eyes. If they weren't told so, Oliver, Lilly, and Miley would have easily guessed that they were Lucas and Melody's parents.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan" Oliver said politely, shaking their hands.

"It's nice to meet you too. . .uh-"

"Oliver. Oliver Oaken. These are my friends Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott" Oliver supplied with a smile.

For the next half hour, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver talked to Mr. and Mrs. Sullivan about the school shooting and how they were coping.

"We should get going" Melody said looking at her watch.

"Oh, Lucas?" Mr. Sullivan called.

"Yeah, dad?" Lucas asked, turning to look at his dad. Mr. Sullivan got up from the couch and talked quietly in Lucas' ear. Lilly stared at them, reading Mr. Sullivan's lips.

'_Take some advil with you just in case. If you feel sick at all, call us and we'll pick you up_'

Lilly jumped when Oliver tapped her on the shoulder. He smiled and they headed out the front door of the Sullivan home. "Miley, where's Jake?"

"Oh, he's at home with his parents. They're trying to jog his memory and make sure he doesn't lose it again. The medicine he's taking doesn't always help" Miley replied quietly.

"Ok, let's go guys" Lucas cried as he closed the front door behind him. He tilted his head back and stuck something in his mouth he swallowed thickly and smiled.

'_I have a bad feeling about this_' Lilly thought as they headed to the mall.

"Lills are you ok?" Oliver asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking" Lilly replied, forcing a smile. The group of kids headed into the mall and immediately started arguing over which stores they go to.

"I have a better idea" Lucas called, a pained expression on his face. "How about we go the stores left to right. We start on the left side of the mall and end up on the right."

"Good idea" Melody said, a smile on his face. She gave her brother a hug. He smiled half-heartedly.

"Lucas, are you _sure_ nothing is wrong? You look pale" Lilly said quietly.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just because I'm hungry" Lucas replied as everybody looked at him. "Really, I'm fine." Melody had a doubtful look on her face, but shrugged and rushed off to the nearest store.

The group of kids were about halfway through the mall when Miley complained about being hungry. They headed over to the food court to get something from Dairy Queen and continued through the mall.

"Aren't you hungry?" Lilly asked, noticing that Lucas didn't have anything in his hands. He shrugged.

"Not anymore" he replied, slowing down to look at something in a window. Lilly suddenly got very mad.

She was about to yell to at him when she heard a loud thump. She immediately turned around to find Lucas unconscious and Melody at his side.

"Is he going to be alright?" Miley asked, almost teary eyed as Melody lifted his head off the floor.

Melody took one look at Lucas' pale complexion and shallow breathing. "I think so Miley. We'll just get a cold cloth and some water and wait until he wakes up. Hell be fine. This happened before."

-

"Lucas are you ok?" Melody asked later that night. He was sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring at a plate of cookies. A half eaten cookie was in his hand.

"Hm?" he asked, sitting up. "I'm fine." He popped the cookie into his mouth and chewed.

"You're going to have to tell Oliver, Lilly, and Miley eventually" Melody said, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to wait a little bit" Lucas replied, kissing Melody on the cheek.

"Don't stay up to late" Melody said with a yawn as she let go of her brother and started towards the stairs.

"I'm coming right now" Lucas replied, pushing his chair away from the island. He got up and followed his sister into their room. He let out a heavy sigh and collapsed onto his bed. "Night, Mel."

"Night, Luke" Melody replied, getting under her covers and turning to face the wall of their room.

Lucas rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling as he listened to Melody's steady breathing. Once he knew that she was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and over to his desk. He turned on the lamp and pulled out a sheet of paper. He grabbed a pen and started to write.

Once he was done, he opened the desk drawer and pulled out a Yin-Yang necklace. He pulled it apart, like it's supposed to, and put on the black half. He tapped the white half to the note and turned off the lamp.

Lucas tip toed over to Miley's bedside and watched her for a moment. '_She looks so peaceful_' he thought. With a heavy sigh, he shoved the note and necklace underneath Melody's pillow. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and got back into his own bed, falling into a dreamless sleep. . .

_-MELODY'S P.O.V-_

The next morning, I woke up to a strange gurgling sound. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I felt so exhausted. I sat up, the gurgling sound getting somewhat louder. I looked over at Lucas and screamed. He was thrashing around in his bed, his arms and legs jerking spastically, his head rolling from side to side.

"Mom! Daddy!" I shrieked, rushing over to Lucas' bedside. "Luke, what's wrong?"

The bedroom door burst open as mom and dad rushed in, fully clothed. Dad rushed over to Lucas' side and looked him over.

"I think he's having a seizure" dad muttered. I let out a cry as tears came to my eyes. "Melody, go call 9-1-1."

I stood there, frozen with fear, as I watched my brother shake. Dad turned and glared at me once he realized I hadn't moved.

"_MELODY! CALL 9-1-1! NOW!_" dad yelled. I jumped and rushed out of the room. I ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone. I punched in 9-1-1 and waited for someone to pick up.

"9-1-1 operator. How may I help you?" a voice asked.

"Uh, hi. My name is Melody Sullivan. I think my brother is having a seizure" I cried into the phone. "My address is 4821 Locust Grove Drive. Please hurry."

"OK, I have an ambulance going over there right now. Would you like me to stay on the phone with you?" the lady asked.

"Uh. . .yes, please" I replied, biting my thumbnail as tears spilled down my cheeks.

-

The car ride to the hospital was unbearable. I couldn't go in the ambulance. Only my dad could. I was really worried. I mean, Lucas has been getting headaches and feeling sick in the morning for the past week, but I didn't think it would be this serious.

Mom and I got to the hospital a little wile later. We found dad and he told us that Lucas was taken to the emergency room on the sixth floor and the doctors told us to wait there.

So, we rushed up to the sixth floor and sat down waiting. I fell asleep since it was kind of early for me. I kept having dreams about Lucas and I. I would wake up about once every fifteen minutes, crying. The next time I woke up, it was 11:00.

I woke up to Lucas having a seizure about 5 hours ago. "What's wrong with Lucas?" I asked, sitting up in my seat. I was kind of twisted in a pretzel while I slept, so now I was sore all over.

"We don't know. He's not out of surgery yet" mom replied quietly, stroking my cheek. Normally, I would swat her hand away, but this time I didn't. "A little bit before you woke up, the doctors said he should be out in about a half an hour."

"Mel, how did you know something was wrong?" dad asked from the chair in front of me.

"Well, I woke up to this gurgling sound" I replied. "At first I didn't think anything of it. It kind of sounded like a toilet flushing. Then, I looked over at Lucas and saw that he was thrashing around, and yelled for you."

"It's a good thing you did" dad muttered. "One of the paramedics on the way here said that he was having his seizure for about five minutes before anyone noticed."

"But, what caused his seizure?" I asked.

"I don't know. But, once Lucas' seizure stopped, he lay still for a while, then he started shaking. His skin was cold but he had a fever" dad replied. I gasped, slapping my hands over my mouth. A fresh wave of tears came to my eyes.

**How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear**

"Excuse me, Sullivan family?"

"Dr. Addison" I cried, getting to my feet. "How's my brother? What happened? Will he be ok?"

"Hello, Melody" Dr. Addison acknowledged me with a nod. "Lucas is in his room right now. He's asleep. But, I have some bad news."

"What is it?" mom asked quietly.

"The reason for Lucas' seizure was his infection has returned" Dr. Addison said quietly.

"Oh no" I muttered.

"Is that the bad news?" dad asked.

**What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through**

"No, sir. The bad news is that the infection has grown twice it's size and is feeding off of Lucas' innards" Dr. Addison replied. My tears started to slide down my cheeks. "Now, we've given Lucas antibiotics and we've surgically removed some of the infection. Only time will tell if he'll recover."

"NO" I yelled and ran out of the room. I heard my parents calling me back, but I didn't listen to them. I wanted to be alone. "This can't be happening."

I dropped to my knees in the middle of the hallway and started to cry. People who walked by me gave me weird looks but I didn't care. I felt a hand on my back and pushed it away.

"Melody, everything will be ok" I heard mom say in my ear.

"No, it won't! Nothing will ever be all right! The last shooting almost took his life! This one will!" I screamed into my hands.

**Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away**

"You don't know that for sure" mom said quietly.

"Yes, I do. Mom, he was always weaker than me. He got sick so easily. He always had headaches. I could tell something was wrong with him. But, he never wanted to go to the doctor" I cried, turning to look at mom. "He didn't want to play any sports with me anymore."

"Melody, it'll be ok" mom said quietly.

"Mom, I just want to be alone right now" I said quietly, standing up and smoothing my hair. "I'm going for a walk. I have my cell phone. Call me when I can see Lucas."

Without another word, I left the hallway and started walking around, thinking of all the good times I had with Lucas.

-

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I answered it.

"_Lucas is asking for you_" mom replied.

"Is he awake?" I asked, going to the nearest elevator.

"_Not fully awake. But, he keeps muttering your name. He hasn't responded to the rest of us. Maybe he'll respond to you_" mom said quietly.

**If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me**

"OK, I'm on my way" I replied and snapped my cell phone shut.

The walk to Lucas's room was a long one. I took the elevator up five floors than walked down a long, narrow hallway. The hallway was lined with closed doors. I stopped in front of one of them and Dr. Addison began to speak.

"Even though Lucas is in a deep sleep, he can still hear you. He's responding slightly to pain and sound, so only say positive things to him. When Lucas does experience pain, he may moan and mumble, but that does not necessarily mean that he's waking up" he paused. "Do you think you are ready to see him?"

I nodded and somberly followed Dr. Addison into Lucas' room.

The first thing that I noticed when I entered the room was all of the equipment. Everything looked scary, but I knew that the machines were what were keeping Lucas. I shakily approached the bed.

A mask was covering Lucas's mouth and nose and there was a long, thick tube protruding from it. He was extremely pale. All of the sudden, I got a headache. I hurried out of the room, trying not do draw attention to myself. Once I was in the hallway I hurried over to a bench a few feet away. I pressed my hands against my forehead. It hurt so badly. I felt like I had been run over by a train. . .or hit by a car. . .

I sat there for a few moments, and the pain in my head began to ebb away. Uneasiness in the pit of my stomach replaced it.

'_It was horrible seeing Lucas like that,_' she thought sadly, '_but I have to go back. I have to be there for him. But how can I be with him if every time I am near him I get that terrible headache?'_

I massaged my forehead. I was leaning back against the bench with my eyes closed. I was trying to think of a way to visit Lucas without being crippled by that excruciating headache.

"Melody?" mom asked as she walked over to me. "Is everything okay?"

"When I saw Lucas my head started to hurt really badly" I told her.

**I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can**

Mom nodded in understanding, "Deeing Lucas like that was difficult for me too, I."

"That's not it," I said, "I mean, yeah it was hard, but my head _really_ started to hurt. It's just starting to feel normal now. It's weird."

"Oh..." she said, confused, "I guess you probably don't want to go back to see him right now then...right?"

"Wrong," I relied, feeling frustrated, "I want to see him."

"Melody, it is okay if it makes you feel scared and—"

"Why aren't you listening to what I'm saying?" I snapped.

Then I hurried back into Lucas's room without waiting for mom to reply. I glanced at Lucas, and almost immediately, the headache was back. I squeezed my eyes shut and silently prayed for the headache to go away. The pain was unbearable, and impossible to ignore.

"Are you okay?" I heard dad ask.

"Yeah," I lied.

**Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north  
Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry**

Lucas moaned softly. My eyes popped open and I stared at Lucas in surprise.

"He's waking up!" I said happily to dad.

Dad sighed and a look of pity crossed his face, "No he isn't, Mel."

**If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me**

"Oh," I muttered, hanging my aching head. Dad left the room and I took a hold of Lucas' hand. My headache immediately went away. Shocked, I withdrew my hand. But, the pain didn't come back. I sighed and took Lucas' hand again.

**I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more**

"I'm right here" I whispered, trying to keep the tears out of my voice. "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

I leaned forward and kissed Lucas' cheek. I rested my head on his pillow and whispered, "I love you."

"I. . .love. . .you. . .too" I heard a whispered reply.

I sat up and stared at Lucas. He slowly opened his eyes. The looked around the room and settled on mine.

"Lucas" I said quietly, squeezing his hand.

"Mel. . .I love. . .you" he whispered. He then closed his eyes and sank back into his pillows. It was then I noticed the black half of a Yin-Yang necklace.

"I love you too" I replied, tears coming down my cheeks.

I sat back as a wailing sound filled the room. I looked at the heart monitor and saw the green line go flat.

"No. Please no" I whispered. I ran to the door and threw I open. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Dr. Addison and about four other doctors rushed into the room. One was carrying the paddles of a defibrillator.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave" one of the doctors said quietly.

"No. Wake up, Lucas! Please wake up!" I cried, rushing over to him. One of the doctors wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me out of the room.

"I'm sorry" the doctor said quietly, setting me down on the floor and going back into the room.

He closed the door and rushed over to Lucas' side. I pressed myself up against the window that looked into the room. Mom and dad joined me. They put comforting hands on my shoulders.

We silently watched as they pressed the paddles to the defibrillator onto his chest. An electric shock went through his body. His back arched as the electric shock coursed through him.

One.

The line stayed flat.

Another electric shock was sent through his body. His back arched off the table.

Two.

The line stayed flat.

Another electric shock was sent through his body. His back arched off the table.

Three.

The line stayed flat.

The doctors all hung their heads. One of the doctors wrote something on a clip board. One of the doctors locked eyes with us and came out of the room.

"I'm sorry. Lucas is gone."

**If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me**

**-**

The drive home was really weird. Lucas wasn't sitting next to me, talking and laughing. Nothing would be the same ever again. When we did get home though, Miley, Oliver, and Lilly were sitting on the front porch.

"Where were you? We were supposed to go to the park today" Oliver cried. "Where's Lucas?"

"He's dead" I replied.

Oliver, Miley, and Lilly's jaws dropped. Their eyes welled up with tears.

"W-What?" Lilly asked quietly.

"He's dead. His infection came back. It spread so much" I said shaking my head sadly. "His last words were 'Mel, I love you.' I don't-"

I broke off and started to sob. Miley, Lilly, and Oliver crowded around me as I sank to my knees and gave me a hug. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, until I pushed away from them.

"If you don't mind, I need some time alone" I said, wiping away my tears and running into the house. I slammed the door shut behind me and ran up the stairs to my room.

I threw myself on the bed and buried my head into the pillow. I felt something under my pillow and pulled it out. It was the white half of the Yin-Yang necklace attached to a note. I put the necklace on and opened the note with shaky fingers. I wiped away my tears and read it:

_Mel,_

_I think my time is up. I constantly feel achy and when we were at the mall, I felt so dizzy. I didn't want to alarm you so I didn't say anything. But, it was too late when I collapsed. I didn't mean to scare any of you guys. I love all of you. Jake, Lilly, Bailey, Oliver, Miley, and especially you. You were always there for me when I needed you. We had great times together. You're asleep while I'm writing this. You look so peaceful. Remember me always. I'll always remember you. I'll always will be looking down on you from heaven. Keep the necklace from me always. When you have it with you, I'll always be right beside you._

_Luva ya_

_Always and Forever_

_For Eternity_

_Lucas_

_PS: Remember, the song we used to love singing. I always sang it for you when you were scared remember? _

'_She's got high hopes, she's got high hopes, she's got high apple pie in the sky hopes.'_

I smiled and put on the necklace. I started to sing the song and I could hear his voice singing right along with me.

**T H E****E N D**


End file.
